Searching For Answers
by chibistar12
Summary: Feliciana and Lovina have been separated during a world epidemic... The world is falling to pieces, one country at a time. Can they find each other and put the world back? Caution contains Fem! Characters.
1. I The beginning

**Ok so this story was brought up when Lovina and I (Feliciana) were texting back and forth. This sorta kinda happened randomly and we decided it had a really awesome story line sooooo we're going to type it up and add/delete some stuff from it. It's kind of like Hetaoni but different.**

**Also some personalities have been changed. Feliciana and Lovina have defiantly been changed. Sorry, it's not completely true to the fem versions, but we kinda made this up on spot so it matches our personalities a little bit.**

**I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

It was a sunny day as Feliciana and Ludwig were walking down the sidewalk. They were going to visit her sister, Lovina. Ludwig wasn't too excited about it since she always fought with him and called him names. But sometimes she would be scarily nice to him. Maybe it was because Feliciana had sat down with both of them and gave a very strict understanding of it. Along with Antonio scolding them to try and get along.

"Lovina is making us lunch, right?" "Ja, und do we need to pick up anything?" She thought about it and smiled. "Let me call her and ask. God knows what she might do if we forget something important." Ludwig laughed and pulled out his cellphone and handed it over to Feliciana. She took the phone and scrolled through the contacts to find Lovina.

She pushed the call button and lifted it to her ear. There were three rings before she picked up. "Ciao." "Ciao, Lovi, do we need to bring anything?" "Hmmm, Antonio, stop it! Oh, umm, yea some wine." She heard the grin in her voice. "Ok, anything else?" There was silence and then a giggle. "Uh.." more giggling, "no. I think that's it. Thanks, Feli!" There was a click and then more silence. She pulled the phone away and handed it back to Ludwig. "Well?" "We just have to pick up some wine." Ludwig nodded and then stopped and pulled out his wallet. "Would you like me to get it ordr du?" She looked at him and then shrugged. "I don't care." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You go over and I'll be over soon, ja?" She nodded and then headed to Lovina's.

* * *

"What?" She just about dropped her glass when there was a knock on the door. Antonio went to the door and opened it. Ludwig stood with a smile until he noticed Feliciana as white as a ghost, barely holding onto her glass. He rushed over and knelt down in front of her. He set down the bottle of wine next to him and put his hands on her knees.

"Feliciana, what's wrong?" She stared down at the floor. Her hands started to tremble. The glass dropped to floor and shattered. Thankfully it wasn't carpet, bad thing was that it was tile.

"Antonio, what did you tell her?" He watched Antonio shut the door and walk back to sit next to Lovina, who was in the same state. He took a deep breath and looked Ludwig in the eyes, "I told them that we had a meeting about a certain topic." "Und was ist das?" "The scientists."

Ludwig's eyes widen and then narrowed. He slowly stood up and walked over to Antonio. He raised a fist and slammed it on Antonio's cheek. He fell over, luckily away from Lovina, and onto the floor. He picked himself up and went after Ludwig. This would've been sexy if it hadn't been the critical condition Lovina and Feliciana were in.

Lovina was the first to snap out of the black hole she seemed to be in and got up to break up the fight. "Feliciana, come help me! Please!" She yelled over the boys' yelling. She didn't move from her spot. She couldn't. It was as if someone had frozen her.

"FELICIANA!" Feliciana perked her head up and looked over at the two and a half countries struggling against each other. "Stop..." They kept going. "...stop please..." Lovina finally was able to get a hold of Antonio and was about to fall over from yanking on him until there was a clattering of flats on tile. "I said STOP!" "Feli..." "Feliciana?" "Herzchen?" She looked down and then up at the three of them. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "I don't want any fighting!" She shut her eyes and looked away.

Ludwig got up and walked over whipping off blood on his sleeve. He wrapped his strong arms around Feliciana. She turned her head towards him and cried into his chest. Lovina and Antonio watched them and then looked at each other. "I'm sorry, poco de tomate. I never wanted to hurt Feliciana's feelings." Lovina looked into his forest green eyes and leaned over wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.

She pulled away and gave a gentle kiss on his forehead and got up. "Ludwig, I'll take her upstairs, ok?" He turned his head towards her and nodded and let Lovina wrap her arm around her telling her it's going to be all right. They went upstairs, leaving behind a deathly silence.

After five minutes of this, Ludwig turned and went to help the brunette up. They stood looking at each other. "We need to leave, tonight." The blonde shook his head. "Nicht with Feliciana upset like das." Antonio looked around the room and then headed towards the kitchen. "I know how you feel. I can't leave Danny or Lovina, but we have to." The blonde followed and looked in the fridge. "How the hell do you not have any beer?" He looked over at Antonio and gave a dirty look. "Sorry, de tomate only drinks wine...and occasionally other mixed drinks. I only have beer when I'm out drinking with you."

The German shut the door and sighed. "Now what?" There was silence. "We need to leave. We have to get to the conference..." "Nein, zwei tag." "Huh?" Ludwig rolled his sky blue eyes and looked at Antonio. "In two days we will leave. How's that?" Antonio stared at him with a blank expression and finally nodded in agreement. "Two days. That's it."

* * *

**The following morning...**

"Mmmm, do I smell coffee?" Lovina sat up rubbing her eyes. She wasn't a big coffee fan but she still drank it to wake her up in the mornings. She looked over at the opposite side of the bed and noticed it was empty. Again, Antonio was up before her. Normally, it was she who got up before him. But lately it was Antonio who was up before her.

She made a grunting noise and threw the covers off herself. She got up and realized she hadn't changed clothes last night. She still had on her plain green t-shirt and jean shorts on. _"Thankfully me and Antonio weren't doing anything last night." _She blushed some and shook her head. She didn't want it to seem that she woke up from a sexy dream about Antonio. (Even though that normally happened). She walked out of the room and down the hall to one of the spare bedrooms. Her dark red hair bouncing behind her.

The door was shut and she wasn't sure if she should go in. So she knocked and heard a muffled come in from the other side. She slowly opened the door. There was a huge yawn and a flop sound on the bed. She looked over at her younger sister. "Wakey, wakey!" Feliciana put a pillow over her head and grunted. Lovina laughed and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"How are you doing this morning?" "Better if I could sleep in." Lovina gave another laugh and pulled the pillow away. She stopped and gave a worried look. Feliciana was staring across the room at the wall and had a far away look on her face. "Feli is something wrong?" She glanced at the dark red head. She sighed and then sat up. "They're leaving in two days." "What!" Lovina was taken back by this and wasn't sure how to respond. She nodded and looked up at Lovina. "What do you mean?" "They're leaving to go to a huge conference in two days... Ludwig said we had to stay here. 'We'll be better off and not picked on.' He said."

Lovina put her head down and her dark hair covered some of her face. "How am I suppose to tell him now?" Feliciana looked up at Lovina and gave a weird look. Suddenly, there was a crying that carried down the hall to her room. Lovina turned her head and got up to get Danny. Feliciana watched her as she stepped out of the room, her eyes got wide. She hopped out of bed and ran after Lovina. She had a terrible night last night, but Lovina was going to have a terrible year if she does that...

She stopped when she heard Lovina humming. It was a sweet little tune that Grandpa Rome used to hum to them when they were younger and hadn't been separated yet. She slowly walked up to the door and peeked in. Lovina had tears running down her cheeks, but she was smiling at Danny who was crying. Feliciana slowly backed away, but bumped into something strong. Before she could let out a squeak, a hand covered her mouth and she was slowly taken down the stairs.

Her kidnapper let her go at the bottom and she whipped around to find her lover standing there. "Ludwig!" "Feliciana, we need to talk." "About what?" She looked around him at Antonio who had a dark look on his face. "It's about Danny..." Her eyes got wide again and she suddenly became pale. She looked back up at Ludwig. "Warum?" He gave a worried look and walked her to the couch.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, they heard steps on the stairs. Ludwig reached over and put his hands over Feliciana's. Lovina looked at them and headed to the kitchen. She came back with some toast and a cup of coffee and gave them a weird look. "Why are you guys just sentado?" "Poco de tomate, ven a sentarte." Lovina gave a strange look at him and walked over to sit down next to him across from Feliciana and Ludwig. She set the cup on the coffee table in the middle of them.

"Where's Danny?" "She's upstairs. I just rocked her to sleep. Why?" She looked over at Feliciana, who was looking away from her. "Feli, what's wrong?" She gave a small worried look and started to get up before Antonio spoke. "Danny's not mine, is she?" Lovina froze and got pale. She slowly looked over at Antonio. "Tonio, what do you mean? Of course she's yours." She gave a disbelieving smile.

"No she isn't. She's Kiku's." Lovina shot her head at Feliciana. "Liar! Why would you say something like that?" "Because it is his!" Antonio's hands clenched into fists. Lovina looked at him. She could feel herself losing him already. She couldn't...he meant everything to her. "Herzchen, lass uns gehen." Feliciana nodded and stood up without looking at Lovina. "Sorry, Antonio, we've over stayed our welcome. Thank you for letting us stay." She nodded towards him then turned as Ludwig and Antonio shared knowing glances. "Danke." "Su bienvenida."

They headed towards the door. Lovina watched Feliciana's back as she started to get tears in her eyes. Ludwig opened the door for Feliciana and she walked out. He looked back at the two remaining on the couch. "Guten tag." He gave a final nod and walked out the door. Shutting it quietly.

* * *

The phone rings. It was like a loud siren in the empty house. She walked over and picked it up. "Hallo?" "FELI! Feli is that you?" She didn't respond right away. Something was telling her to hold back. "Feliciana!" Her voice waved. She was crying. "Lovina, what's the matter?" "Antonio left!" "Where?" "I don't know!" Feliciana was quite confused. Normally Antonio let Lovina know where he was going unless it was supposed to be a surprise, but even then, he would tell someone. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at it. There were no missed calls. She sighed and responded back into the phone, "I'll be there soon ok?" Lovina smiled and gave a quick thank you to Feliciana. She heard her younger sister hang up. She pulled the phone away from her ear and slowly put it down.

* * *

There were three knocks on the door. Lovina turned her head and quickly got up to answer the door. "Antonio?" "Nope, maybe worse, maybe better." The two red heads shared a hug. Lovina moved out of the way to let Feliciana walk in. She started to slip off her shoes as Lovina shut the door. "What took you so long?" "I had to finish organizing Ludwig's papers. Sorry about that." She gave an apologetic look towards her sister. Lovina nodded and walked over to the couch. "Have a seat." Feliciana sat across from her and slipped off her jacket. It was a cool summer's day with clouds hanging the sky.

"Would you like something to drink?" Feliciana shook her head then stopped and thought. "Do you guys have any wine?" "Yea, we have that bottle that you guys left here." She got up and went into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later, carrying two wine glasses and a bottle.

She sat down and poured the two glasses. Feliciana reached over and took one. She leaned back against the couch and crossed one of her legs. Even though there weren't any boys around, she felt the need to cross her legs with her skirt that she had on. She wore a matching shirt that said make pasta! Lovina was almost identically. She wore a dark denim skirt with a green shirt on.

"Would you like me to start from the beginning or from what happened?" Feliciana looked at her older sister with curiosity. She noticed that her sister's eyes were red. "Start from the beginning." She nodded and took a deep breath. "It started off one day when Antonio and I went to a store i really hate..."

* * *

**Lovina's POV**

"Tonio, you know I don't like this store!" He laughed. "Why not, de tomate?" "Because." "Because why? They have great deals here though." "Antonio! Hey, how's it going?" I looked over and saw a tall blonde haired girl that had a strangely familiar accent.

Antonio smiled and waved as they walked up to the girl. "Hey, Bella. Nothing much, just taking my girl to the store for a few things." He pulled me closer to him and smiled his sexy smile. "Oh?" She looked over at me and smiled. "Hi Lovina! I've heard so much about you!" "Huh?" Antonio laughed and looked at me. "I've been here before. They have cheap things that aren't worth shit." "Oh." I looked back at the blonde and smiled. "Nice to meet you, uh..." "Bella." "Bella!" We smiled at each other as Antonio pulled me into the store.

"Go ahead, look around. I just gotta grab a couple things." I smiled at him and he went off in one direction. I moved through the aisles and looked at all the stuff. It was practically a small mall. It had everything! I had started to look at perfume when something sparkly caught my eye. I looked to my right and saw a sign that said jewelry. My eyes sparkled and I ran over with a huge grin on my face.

"Can I help you find something?" I looked at a man who was smiling at me. I shook my head. "No, I think I'll be fine." "Ok, if you have any questions, just let me know." I nodded and looked through the necklaces. Then I moved to the bracelets. I spotted one that had some charms on it. I asked the man if he could bring it out. He happily brought it out and sat it on the counter. There was one charm that a curly shape to it. It reminded me of Feliciana. There was another one that had a cute little bunny on it. I laughed. That was totally Arthur. There was even a small little cup on it! "That's Ludwig!" I said out loud. The man gave a confused look. I blushed and shook my head.

Looking at it some more, I saw a star for Alfred, a rose for Francis, a snow flake for Ivan, a a pair of sandals for Kiku and a little panda for Yao. "How much does it cost?" "50.40 Euro." I looked at him and then pulled my purse from my shoulder. I dug through it and finally found my wallet. I pulled out 60 Euro and handed it over. "Thank you, ma'am." I smiled and took the bracelet and put it on my wrist. I gave a bigger smile as I put my wallet back into my purse and swung it over my shoulder.

I turned around and started walking down the aisle from before, but stopped when I heard voices. Both sounding like two people I know. I walked to the end of it and poked my head around the shelf. There stood Antonio and Bella talking back and forth. Bella's face was tomato red and Antonio was giving those eyes that he normally gives me during our "Playtime".

Suddenly it hit me. He was flirting! That Bastardo! I headed towards the door expecting to hear Antonio seeing me and yelling after me. I reached the door and still had heard nothing. I turned around and saw him with his hands on hers. That maldito bastardo! I turned on my heels and stormed off down the street.

Awhile later, I found myself in a bar taking multiple shots. I kept catching the bartenders eye. He looked like Alfred but it couldn't be him. He was at some weird world thing wasn't he? Or maybe he was Feliciana? I wasn't sure. She got another shot as a man walked in. He sat down next to me and smiled ordering a special drink. The bartender had it whipped up in a matter of seconds. He gave it to him and the man immediately took a drink.

"Caio." "Kon'nichiwa." "How is your night?" "It's terrible." "Oh, how come?" "I caught my boyfriend cheating on me." "Oh, Tondemonai! Same here!" I looked at the man. "I'm Lovina, y tú?" It sounded something like Kiwi. Kiwi...what a nice name. I shall call him Kiwi.

We talked for a couple of hours about how terrible our boyfriends were by cheating on us. Suddenly everything was a blur. Kiwi offered me to his house for the night. I didn't have to think to hard about it. I agreed and we left the bar.

At his house, we had kept complaining about our boyfriends. Then there was a silence. Then a thought rose to me. _"If his name was Kiwi, he must taste like one, right?"_ I leaned up towards him and gave him a peck on the cheek. I pulled away disappointed to find out he didn't taste like a kiwi. Kiwi turned and cupped my face in his hand. He leaned down and kissed me full on. Surprisingly I pushed back. My hands found his buttons. They moved quickly, but gracefully down his shirt, undoing the buttons. He pulled away to slip off his shirt and leaned back to undo his pants.

I watched him with vengeance. If our boyfriends were going to cheat on us, why not do the same? He slipped off his pants with help from me to show off some boxers that had his flag on them. He moved towards me to take off my shirt. I stood up and slide off my skirt then moved back onto the couch straddling him. I looked down at him and he smiled up at me. I gave a seductive smile back and slowly went down, sliding my hands on his bare chest. He had little muscle. Nothing compared to that bastardo...

I laid my chest on his and kissed him deeply. He moved his hands to my thighs and slid them slowly to my butt. He squeezed it lightly and I let out a small whimper of pleasure. I moved my hands down to his waist as he started to move his hands up to bra. I rubbed him lightly and he let out a moan of delight.

Next thing we were on the floor and we both still had one article of clothing on and there was clothes laying everywhere. He was on top touching my breast. Yea, I didn't have as big of ones as my younger sister, but they were a decent size.

I moaned with pleasure and somewhat sat up trying to slide my panties off. He sat up on his knees, giving me a sly smile, and slide off his own boxers. Now we were naked. I laid back down and motioned for him to come get it. He leaned down and gave me a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed back. He moved down my necked and to my chest. I tilted my head to one side and let out a gasp. He hit the sweet spot in two places. One with his lips and the other moving his hips.

How come Antonio never found these spots? Maybe he did, but I never noticed really before.

He kissed my breasts as I moved my hands down his back. We both let out another moan of pleasure...

The following morning I woke up to laying on top of him still naked. I sat up, with my legs straddling him, I blushed and quickly but silently moved off of him and found my clothes. After I got dressed, I somewhat cleaned his kitchen and living room and wrote a note that said:

_Thanks for the few drinks and letting me stay. I had fun until that last part... Secret between me and you, si? I cleaned up a bit for you. Anyways thanks for listening! Love, Lovina_

I walked silently to the door and right as I reached for the door, I heard someone moving behind me. I turned around and saw he had just rolled over. I let out my breath I didn't realize I was holding and opened the door. I walked out and slowly shut the door. After I made sure the door was shut completely and no one was looking, I ran home as quickly as possible.


	2. II The House

**A few days later...**

**Right now Antonio, Lovina, Feliciana, and Ludwig are all sharing one house. Except, now Ludwig and Antonio are at a world conference and can't exactly leave at the time...**

"What would you like for lunch?" Lovina looked at Feliciana who was sitting at the island in the kitchen staring out the window. She was wearing a pink tube top with a frilly design on it and capri pants on. Lovina stared at her and sighed. "Feli!" She snapped out of her zone and looked at her older sister. "What?" Lovina rolled her eyes and repeated, "What would you like for lunch?"

Feliciana thought about it then shrugged. "Pizza it is." Lovina turned around and opened her freezer. (yes, their refrigerator had a freezer.) She opened the package and pulled out a pan. She quickly put the pizza on the pan and threw it into the oven. She turned it on to 450 degrees and set the timer for twenty minutes.

Lovina turned around and looked at Feliciana who, again, was staring out the window. She sighed again and sat across from her. "Feli, what's wrong?" No reply. "It's me that should be upset," she got tears in her eyes, "Antonio has been fighting with me a lot. Especially before he left." "Yes, that was a terrible night. I should've stayed, I'm sorry." Lovina looked up into Feliciana's soft brown eyes that held an apology. "How can I get mad at you?" She gave a half-hearted smile. Feliciana nodded and gave one back. "It's ok, he'll come back. Don't worry."

They sat in silence for a bit before a phone ring broke it. "I think that's yours." Felciana pulled out her phone and looked at it. She quickly answered. "Hello?" They looked at each other. Feliciana's face got dark and she turned away. "Are you sure? ... Ok, I understand...Ok...Yeah, I'll let her know...ok, thanks...bye..." There was a click and it was silent again. "Who was that?" "It was Gilbert." "What'd he say?" "He..." "What?" "There's another country down..." Lovina's face went pale. "Which one?" "...Peter." She got some color back but not much. That was close to Arthur...

"That makes it Peter, Cuba, Twain, Mathew, and the Balkans." They looked at each other then away. It was starting to spread all over the place. The Balkans and Peter were too close for them for comfort. "What do we do now?" "We wait it out for a bit longer." Lovina nodded. Once again, silence. But the timer went off before it went too far into silence.

"Pizza's done." Lovina smiled at her sister and got up to get the pizza out. In less then three minutes, she had two plates with pizza slices on them. "What would you like to drink?" "Ummm, water please." Lovina went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and a Mountain Dew.

She handed the water to her sister and they sat down to eat. It was quiet as they ate until Lovina went to get two more slices. They heard Danny in the living room crying. "Great, right as I'm on my second plate." Lovina gave a look and Feliciana laughed. "You're lucky it wasn't on your first plate." She smiled as her sister passed. When she left the kitchen, Feliciana got up and got Lovina's plate and set it in her place.

She just sat back down as Lovina walked back in with Danny and her seat. "Hungry?" "No, diaper." "Please tell me your not going to be doing that out here." Lovina laughed at her sisters disgust and replied, "no I did that in the other room." Felciciana stared at Danny as if she was from another world. Then a thought hit her...

"We should go to the conference." "You what?" Lovina looked at her sister as if she said the most craziest thing. "They've only been gone for three days!" Feliciana took a drink of her water and then set it down and motioned for Lovina to hand over Danny so she could eat. Lovina handed her over. "I know, but, Ludwig left without me. He just got up in the middle of the night and left. He promised he'd take me but that didn't happened did it?" They looked at each with understanding gazes and then went back to what they were doing. "I'm sorry that happened...but when Antonio left, I was up still feeding Danny and we got into an argument. Which would you rather have? Not knowing that he left until the following morning or fighting with him and knowing he's leaving?"

Feliciana didn't say anything. She couldn't stand the both of them. But in her heart she knew that the best one of the two would be the one she had. She sighed and set Danny in her car seat who was already asleep. She turned and walked towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" "No where..." She went upstairs leaving Lovina to finish her lunch and watch over Danny.

A few minutes later, she came back down and found Lovina putting away leftovers and grabbing another Mountain Dew. She turned and looked at her sister. She was wearing her uniform... She walked over and started to go through the cupboards and threw the things she found in a bag. "Feliciana, where are you going?" "I'm going to the meeting..." "No your not!" "Yes, I am!" Before Feliciana could leave the kitchen, Lovina had pulled out her phone and started to dial Ludwig's number.

"Hallo?"

"Ciao, potato. Um, your little girlfriend is leaving."

"What? Why?"

Feliciana turned and gave a grave look to her sister. "To go to the conference."

"Nein!" "He said Nein, Feli." "I don't care! I'm going."

"Herzchen, please stay with your sister..."

Feliciana looked at the phone. her damn sister turned it on speaker. "Nein, I want to come help!"

"Nein, stay with your schwester."

"Nein," She turned on her heal as she heard Ludwig tell Lovina to turn off speaker and give her the phone. She ran over and gave the phone to Feliciana as she opened the door.

"Ja, Ludwig."

They argued back and forth and finally Feliciana hung up and slammed the door. "Damn him and his persuasive skills!" She tossed the phone to her sister and took her things back upstairs. Lovina gave the stairs a worried look. She hoped Feliciana wouldn't leave like that potato...

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

They sat in the living room, one feeding Danny and the other reading a book. Antonio and Ludwig were still gone on their conference and they were still alone in the house. It was silent except for music in the distant. It sounded like Roderich's music that he played on his piano. He was very good and every time Feliciana heard the a piano being played she thought back to the old days when she lived under his roof with him, Elizabeta, and Holy Rome. She didn't live long with her big brother Francis and she certainly didn't live with Antonio or Lovina. It was heartbreaking, but full of happiness at the same time.

A phone interrupted the fun-filled memories. "Hm?" She looked up at Lovina who was looking at the phone on the table. She reached down and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Who is it? Is it Tonio?" Feliciana's face went pale. Lovina had never seen her sister this white before. "Feli...?" "W-who'd you s-say it w-was?" Feliciana turned her head away from Lovina who now looked concerned. "Who is it?" "It's G-Gilbert, h-he..." Her face darkened and she nodded her head slowly. "Y-yes I understand...right...Auf Wiedersehen" She hung up and sat quietly for a few minutes. "Feli?"

Feliciana stood up and headed towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Lovina sat in silence. Twenty minutes later, she saw Feliciana come back down with a darker uniform on. She had two bags that looked full. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to the meeting. You can come or you can stay, your choice, but I'm leaving." She headed towards the door. "I'm coming! Just wait!" She got up and set Danny in her car seat. She headed upstairs with the diaper bag in hand. Feliciana pulled out her phone and typed in some numbers. It took Lovina ten minutes to gather her things and come back down with her usual uniform on. Feliciana hung up and looked at her sister.

"Danny's not coming." "What?" Lovina snapped at her. "She's not coming." "Why not?" "I already got a sitter for her and besides she'll get hurt." "No she won't!" "Yes she will!" "No she won't!" Feliciana snapped back. "It's dangerous out there! We could be killed! It'll be safer for Danny to stay here." "I'm not leaving my child with someone I don't know, let alone don't trust! Anyways, she'll be fine, I'll protect her!" They glared at each other for what seemed like forever. "Fine...I'm not protecting her." Feliciana turned and headed out the door with Lovina scrambling for Danny and her bags and followed. She called back the sitter and canceled it. Why pay someone who's not working?

"So where are we going?" "To Elizabeta." "Oh," Lovina walked over to the car and started to throw her things in the backseat. Feliciana, on the other hand, started to walk away. "What do you think your doing?" "Walking." "But it's a block in the opposite direction..." "She's not there." Lovina grabbed her things and tried to hurry to catch up to Feliciana. She had a baby to handle and her sister didn't.

"What do you mean she's not there?" "She's hiding." "Why?" "I-It's..." "It what?" Feliciana stopped and covered her face. She told herself she wasn't going to cry. She had to be strong like Ludwig...

Lovina stopped next to her, looking at her carefully. "Feliciana?" "I-It's Roderich...h-he's..." She broke completely and cried hard. "Oh, Feli..." She hugged her sister as she cried. They stood their as the world passed them slowly. People walked by and looked at them with pity.

After a while, they broke and Lovina wiped away the rest of Feliciana's tears. "All better?" Feliciana gave a small smile and Lovina gave an encouraging one back. They nodded at each other and headed on their way.

* * *

About an hour of walking, a car pulled up behind them. "Who's that?" "I'm not sure..." Lovina checked her mirror on her phone. It was a dark color and was very sleek. "I don't recognize it..." It pulled up beside them and stopped. They stopped and watched carefully as the window rolled down.

"Hm?" Feliciana walked over and started to talk to the person as Lovina stayed back. Suddenly, Feliciana waved her hand over and Lovina walked over. "Yea, we're just headed to find Elizabeta." "Oh, we were headed to her house." The man had dark skin and emerald eyes...

"Antonio!" "Hey, poco de tomate! Hop in!" She happily bounced herself to the other side and slid her stuff in the back. "Oh, there's no room." "She can sit on my lap." The window was rolled down in the back and there sat a blonde hair, blue eyed german. He gave a sneaky smile towards Feliciana and she blushed. She looked away and started to walk. The two men looked at each other. "Hallo, Herzchen!"

Antonio drove up next to her and slowed down. "Get in the car, please?" "Feli, get in the car!" "Herzchen..." "Feliciana..." She stopped after the last voice. She looked inside the car and there in the passenger seat sat Yao. "Yao?" He nodded, but quickly looked away. She gave a small giggle.

Ludwig looked at her and shook his head. "Bitte, we'll go to Elizabeta's house." He smiled at her and she shook her head. "No! She's not there! I know she's not!" "Feli..." "She...she's not! I know it!" Antonio looked at Yao and he looked back. He gave a nod and Yao understood. Antonio put the car in park and Yao got out. He walked over to her and gave a face. "I'm sorry, but this will only be for a minute..." He moved with graceful quickness.

Suddenly, Feliciana saw the ground coming up at her until she was caught. "Why'd you do that?" "We had no other choice, tomate." Ludwig opened his side and sat Feliciana on his lap then shut the door. He walked around and got back in as Antonio changed to drive. He turned the car around and headed towards Elizbeta's house.

* * *

"Here." Yao shone a green light towards the window and another one blinked back. Lovina smiled and got out leaving Danny in the back. Ludwig and Antonio got out and put the bags in the trunk as Feliciana followed Lovina up the steps to Elizabeta and Roderich's house. It was big and very well looked after. It had huge bushes in the front of the house and had large windows hovering over them.

"See? She is here." As the door opened, a light brown haired and green eyed girl smiled at them. "Feliciana!" She hugged the light red head and looked at Lovina with displeasure. "és te?" "Uh, I'm the Southern part of Italy remember?" She thought and smiled at the dark haired Italian. "Oh, yes! I do." They stood smiling at each other in an awkward silence.

"Oh, where are my manors?" She stepped aside and gestured in. Lovina smiled and walked in. Feliciana started to but someone stopped her. She turned her head to see Ludwig hanging onto her wrist. "Ludwig..." "Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei ihr..." "Hm?" "Won't you come in as well, Ludwig?" "Oh, nein, I'm staying in the car... Danke." She smiled at him as he let Feliciana go and she walked in.

When the Hungarian shut the door, it was dark. There was a scream. "Feli!" "Lovi!" "Hush, meine schwester..." "Gilbert?" Feliciana felt something cover her mouth and she suddenly felt dizzy. It pulled away and she felt her knees dropping. "L-Lovina...where are you?" She let out as she felt a coldness on the floor.

* * *

"Is she coming through? Oh, dear do you think we gave her too much?" There was panic in the voice. Feliciana opened her eyes slowly and shut them slowly. She caught a glimpse of white hair and red eyes..." Gil...bert...why?" She was out again.

* * *

Feliciana came through again on something soft. Her eyesight was blurry but was slowly coming into focus. She sat up slowly and looked around. Her head felt like it weighed a ton! She shook it and looked around some more.

She was siting in what seemed like a living room. There was a couch and a few chairs and a long coffee table in front of her. She heard some footsteps and immediately laid down. She wasn't sure if that was what she was supposed to do, but something in her gut told her to do that.

"I do hope she's awake..." "Nein! Ich gern when their out!" "Why?" "So when they wake up, you get that satisfaction of them screaming and the terror that fills their eyes!" There was a pause and then laughter. "Your right! But I love it much more when they're awake and they scream for mercy!" There was more laughter and this time, it was in the same room.

Then there was silence. "Doesn't seem she has..." "Damn... Let's take her anyways!" "No!" Feliciana had spoken then. They both looked at her and the albino german walked over to her. "Warum nicht?" His voice had a tint of seduction. What was he trying to do?

Feliciana moved her arm and slapped him as she quickly got up. The Hungarian, or the fake Hungarian looked at her in surprise. "So you are awake!" The albino looked at her with distaste and stood up. "No wonder meine brother wanted you...our fiesty!" He gave Feliciana a wild look, but it suddenly turned to a dark one.

"Now come, we need to fix you up." Feliciana stood there and then turned quickly and ran out the other door she just caught sight of as she got up.

_"I need to find Lovina!"_

She ran through the hallway and entered into the kitchen. "Lovina!" "She's in the kitchen!" Feliciana looked behind her and ran towards another door. She opened it only to find a cupboard full of jars. She quickly shut it and headed towards another door. She opened that one and found stairs leading up.

There was footsteps that were outside the kitchen. No other choice but to go up. She ran up the stairs, shutting the door behind her. She found herself in another hallway and went to the first door on her right. She opened it and saw a bed and a dresser. Nope. She shut it and went to the next one. In this room it was dark.

She felt along the side of the wall and found a switch. She flipped it on and shut the door. As she turned, she found her sister laying on a bed with her right arm over the side of it. She quickly walked over and looked at it. It had a small cut on it. "Lovina, Lovina!" She had to wake her up to find out what happened to her. "Lovina, wake up!"

There were footsteps out in the hall. Feliciana looked towards the door with a panic look and then back at her sister. She had no choice. She squatted down and tried to lift her sister up on her back. She heard a gun shot that rang in her eyes. She slowly turned around to see 'Gilbert' standing there pointing a gun at her.

"You really are a pain in the ass." She stared at him with terror and he gave a evil grin. "That's what I like to see, terror!" She set her sister down and turned to face him. "W-who are you!" She yelled. The Hungarian laughed as if it was all a sick game they were playing.

"We are scientists. We like to run tests." "Especially on you." She looked at the albino and stuttered out, "W-what do y-you mean?" The albino took his turn to laugh. "We run tests on people like you. Those who are countries!" Feliciana felt her face grow to utter terror and couldn't move.

He stopped and gave her a grave look. "But I'm afraid we can't run tests on you... you know why? Because you squirm and run!" "Just like her sister, but she didn't put up too much of a fight." The Hungarian moved towards Feliciana. She stepped backwards towards the other corner.

Elizabeta leaned over her sister. "Your sister was a whiner to...I love when they whine." She gave a wicked smile to her sister and then shot her head up to her. The albino slowly moved over to his partner. "Then why...why do you look like Elizabeta and Gilbert?" She screamed at them. It was terrifying. This is what they did to them? Abuse them?

"We took some of their DNA and transformed ourselves into them." Feliciana's face went white. A thought went through her head, _"Danny's all alone... In the car with Antonio, Ludwig, and Yao..."_ There was a sudden reliazation that spakrked in her head. _"They could be fakes to!" _She couldn't take it anymore. "Liars!" She turned and pushed the window open. As they were talking, she had unlocked the window. Luckily it was easy to open. She heard another shot and felt numb.

She stumbled out on the roof and fell down to the edge. She looked over it and saw the bushes. "Bitch!" She looked back at the window she had come from and saw the fake Gilbert there. He was wearing another evil grin. "Now, now, come back to your brother so you don't hurt yourself. I promise I won't hurt you anymore." Feliciana gave him a look and rolled over the edge.


	3. III Falling into Darkness

**Lovina's POV**

I stepped into the house and it became dark. I screamed out, "Feli!" I had to find her. I heard my name be called from the left of me. I turned that way and opened my mouth again to call out, but was gagged. _"Damn!"_ I felt some dizziness, but was standing fine, at the moment. I tried to spit out the clothe. The hand was strong. "Now, now, go down like a good little girl..."

The voice had a sweetness to it. If anyone knew me, they'd know I wasn't a good girl. I let out a muffled scream and felt a stabbing pain in the back of my knees. I fell to the floor and the dizziness really hit me. I was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I came to being strapped to a chair. "I think we should do the older one and then the younger one. The older one might be smarter and run away." "Ja, now." I looked up moving my head slowly. Whatever they gave me made me woozy... I hope it was something alcoholic...

"Honestly, I'm not that smart." I let out on accident. They both stared at me and then looked at each other. The white haired one shrugged and looked at me. "Assistant... files please." The girl nodded and headed towards a cabinet. I realized I was in a large room and there were nice, fun looking tools on silver trays all over. Well the tools looked fun to use on other people...not on myself.

The light brown haired girl came back handing over the files. "Here, Doctor." I looked up at him and gave a look. "Lovina Romano Vargas. South part of Italy. Has a younger sister named Feliciana Veneziana Vargas. Soon to be husband, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. You're twenty-two years old and don't work. You used to work at a strip joint until you and Antonio got intimate." He gave a wicked grin and I looked away having a hard blush on my cheeks. There was a 'foop' sound and heels clacking on the floor.

I looked up into pure red eyes. They had a playfulness in them. "Let's have some fun shall we?" I couldn't look away from his eyes. No wonder Feliciana had a hard time looking away from Gilbert when they would lock eyes. There was a metal on metal sound on my right and I suddenly felt a cold tip on my forearm. I felt some warmness leave my face. There was a silver sticky substance on my mouth and I tried to let out a scream as the point slid slowly down my arm. I shut my eyes. I could feel the sting of the pain.

Then the coldness was gone. I looked down at my arm and there was a small cut on it with blood bleeding out. It flowed down the side of my arm and I went pale. I looked back up at the albino and was taken back. His hair had changed from a snow white to highlights of black. What the hell?

I looked over at the girl who had walked back over and was holding a long needle. _"If that thing touches me, there is going to be some major pain! I am going to kick their asses once they let me go!" _I thought. The needle glistened lightly off the light from above. _"Fuck! They were going to stick it in me!"_

The girl stuck it into the cut. I pulled my head away and squeezed my eyes shut. I let out another scream. They had just started and I couldn't take much more!

* * *

I woke up in a bed with clean white sheets. The room was dark and there was a window next to my bed with long, thick drapes covering it. I sat up and looked around more. There was a dresser over in the corner and a closet across from me. "This is empty compared to Antonio and I's room..." I said aloud. It sounded like I was talking through a mega phone in the room. I laid back down covering my eyes with my right arm. I immediately sat up and looked at it. "How unsanitary!" I whispered this time. It wasn't wrapped and there was a small dark line on it. It was still bleeding!

I traced a finger along the cut. There was a bump that had formed. I put my arm down and laid back again. This time I felt a pain shoot through my neck. I reached up and felt something wet. I glared at the ceiling. These guys were idiots!

Suddenly there was footsteps outside my door. I shut my eyes and laid like I was when I woke up. The door opened and I heard heels. It was the bitchy assistant. I laid still as she walked over and touched my forehead. "She's still asleep..." She sat there for a long time and I was ready to hop up and beat her until she lightly touched my neck where it was wet. I froze. She pulled her hand away as I slowly opened my eyes slightly.

She rose her hand to her lips and licked off a dark substance. I was ready to hurl. She was licking my blood! WHAT THE HELL?

Suddenly there was someone shouting. She turned her head and then looked back at me. She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams, tomorrow, I'll show you a nightmare..." She gave a wicked grin and pulled away standing up. She headed towards the door and walked out shutting it slowly. I heard another muffled shout and was pulled into darkness.

* * *

I woke up again and this time I heard some noise. I sat up slowly feeling dizzy and looked in the direction of my arm. It wasn't much lighter in the room then before. I couldn't see it so I ran my finger along it again. I heard another door shut and feet going up some steps. So I must be on the second floor at least...

I heard them coming towards my door and I immediately laid down and froze in place getting dizzier. The door opened and there was a figure that quickly and silently shut the door. I could hear something on the wall and suddenly the lights turned on. I cringed a little bit, but not noticeable if you weren't looking.

They turned around and looked at me. I shut my eyes fully and they ran over. There was silence and then a scream. "Lovina, Lovina!" _"Feliciana? Is that you?" _"Lovina, wake up!" I tried opening my eyes, but every time I did, I saw blurs of things. I heard another two sets of footsteps out my door and suddenly I felt myself be lifted onto a back. I opened my eyes slightly and saw red hair. "F-Feli?" I manged to let out quietly. She must have not heard me because she turned around and I heard a loud crack.

We turned again and I saw a blurry patch of white hair and light brown hair. It was the stupid bastards again. I felt Feliciana put me down slowly back on the bed. What was going on with my vision? But along with that, what was wrong with my hearing? I heard some people speaking but it was slurred together so i only caught parts of the sentences.

I heard some footsteps slowly creep away. "Just like her sister, but she didn't put up too much of a fight." I heard a harsh girl's voice. There was a scream and more talking. I wanted to get up so badly! Right as I opened my eyes, I heard a noise and another crack. People moved around the room. "Feli!" I manged to let out. I opened my eyes and saw blurry colors and a figure moving towards me.

I heard a crashing sound coming from the window and I immediately sat up and looked in that direction. "Feliciana!" I heard someone come back in and saw a figure stand in that area. "She fell off the roof. We should go get her now!" A man's voice boomed with slur. I hung my head. _"No, she couldn't possibly be... NO! I won't think like that! But, she fell off the roof...and there was a crack of a gun... she couldn't be...dead..."_

* * *

**Feliciana's POV**

"Come on! Get up!" I stumbled around in the bush tugging my hair away from branches that held onto it tightly. "Come on! They'll come and kill you! Hurry!" I finally got my hair pulled freed and crawled out of the bush. I looked up at the roof from where I fell. "Feliciana!" I looked over at the car to see a pair of legs running towards me. "Herzchen! Are you ok?"

I looked up into sky blue eyes. They were filled with worry. I smiled and nodded. "Yea, I was just being clumsy." "Clumsy? Why were you on the roof!" He helped pick me up. I looked at him and started heading to the car. "We need to go now! That wasn't Elizabeta nor Gilbert! They were fakes!" I opened the door and looked at him. He nodded and I scooted over for him.

"What do you- Felciana! You're bleeding!" I looked at Antonio in the mirror and he turned his head. Yao and Ludwig looked at me with shock. I looked at my right shoulder and saw a dark spot. "B-blood?" My face went pale and I looked up at the others. "I-I'm bleeding..." I felt my body lean towards the window. My forehead felt cool against the glass.

"Gehen, Gehen!" I heard the car start and speed off before i saw dots in my vision.

* * *

"Is she ok?" "I'm not sure. She saw the blood and, in a way, fainted." "Dude! That's crazy!" "Shut up, you wanker!"

I opened my eyes, looking up into four blondes. Three of the four had blue eyes and the other, emerald eyes. "Feliciana, you're awake!" "Ah, Mon cher!" "Shut up, peppy la pew!" "Hush!"

I looked over at Ludwig. "I- what happened?" They looked at each other and the Britain helped me sit up. "You died and rose back to live man!" I looked over at the American and gave him a look. "What?" Ludwig face palmed and shook his head. "You saw your own blood and, uh," "Was knocked out... ohonhonhonhon..." I looked over at the Frenchman and glared. How gross!

I reached up and felt my shoulder. I cringed in pain. "No, don't touch it. I put some of my herbs on it so it can heal faster." I looked over the American's shoulder to see Yao. "Yao..." He looked at me and then away with a slight blush. It was quiet before I broke the silence.

"Where's Antonio?" They looked at me and then away. "He went back to his house and he's going to come up with a plan to stop these scientists..." "When did he go back?" "Yesterday..." I looked at Ludwig. He was the only one talking.

Then reality hit me like a huge punch to the gut and a bitch slap to the face. "H-how long have I been out?" The Britain put his hand on mine. Yao spoke this time. "Three days." I froze. "T-three days? N-no! How is that possible?" "We guessed it was the stuff they put in you. your body hasn't fully used it yet." The thick accent hung in the air.

"L-ludwig," His eyes gave an apology themselves. "But what about Lovina? She's stuck with those scientists!" "We know, but we can't save her at this moment." "Ludwig!" I pleaded. I didn't want her hurt! "I don't want her to go through anymore pain!" I started to cry. It's not that I didn't want her to go through it... I couldn't let her go through the pain...

I scooted off the bed and stood up. I was in Alfred's room... Why the hell would they put me in here? Wait that's another question for another time.

Ludwig put a hand on my shoulder. "Stop, you'll hurt yourself." I shrugged him off and stumbled over to the door. I reached for the knob on the door before I felt a wave of dizziness fall over me. "Lud...wig..." I fell to the floor and was out again.

* * *

I rolled over and opened my eyes slightly. "How is she doing?" "She hasn't woken up yet." Silence. All I could see in the light was a dark outfit on a muscular person. "It's my turn...get some sleep." "Ok, night...Arthur..." "Night, Alfred." He sat down in the chair and pulled out a book.

"Alfred?" "Hm?" He looked up from his book. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" He gave a chuckle and looked at the clock. "Midnight." I stared at him. "Really?" "Yea." His eyes were soft and gentle... I wondered if he gave those eyes to Arthur... I blushed slightly. _"Why am I thinking about that? Let along, since when did Alfred read?"_ "Is there something wrong?"

He gave me a curious look and I shook my head. "No, I just...uh..." He gave another chuckle. I laid back down and put my back to him. "Going back to sleep?" "Yea..." I stared into the closet that was five feet from me. _"Why were we at Alfred's house? Well maybe it's not... No, we're at the headquarters. They must all have their own rooms..."_

My eyes fluttered shut and I dreamt of nightmares...

_"Lovina! Lovina! Where are you?" I ran around a dark room. It was soundless and my voice echoed. "Feli... There you are..." I turned around and saw Lovina standing with her head down. She was wearing a white dress. The bottom moved as if the air was playing with it. I ran over tears filling my eyes; not of sadness, but of happiness. "Lovina, I'm glad your save." She was silent. "Lovina?" Her head slowly moved up and tilted to the left. "Why didn't you save me?" A small, silent stream of water moved down her cheek. Her eyes were pitch black. It was as if she had no eyes and only had two dark holes. I stepped back. "Lovina, I will come save you I promise." "You left me for dead, why?" I took another step back. "Why? Why did you let me die?" "I didn't let you die!" She lurched at me. I fell to the ground with her hands around my neck. "Lovina, Lovina! Your...killing me!" A dark spot formed on her dress where her abdomen was. "You left me for dead!" The stream kept going down her cheek. "No, I would never do that! i'll come for you!" "Too late for that..." "Yes... it was too late." Two people appeared behind her. It was Ludwig and Antonio. They both had dark spots for their eyes and mouths. They had blood splattered on their uniforms. "Ludwig!" "You let her die!" "How could you?" I looked over at Antonio and he gave a dark grin. I looked back at Lovina who kept strangling me. The dark spot grew as I felt small, sharp pains in my neck. "Lovina, Stop!" She pulled one hand away and moved her dress upward to pull out a knife that was in its holder on her thigh. She moved it to my neck. "You will pay..." She made a small cut then moved down the middle of my chest, cutting me open. "Lovina, stop! Please!" "Feliciana!"_

"Feliciana, Feliciana!" I snapped my eyes open. I looked up at Alfred who was on his knees and his hands held down my wrists to the bed. I stared at him with shock. "A-Alfred?" He gave me a worried look. This time I noticed, his eyes were off. "W-where are your glasses?" He gave a small smile and looked over at the floor. I followed his gaze. They laid on the floor, broken.

I looked back at him, tears in eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to!" I shut my eyes trying to hold back the tears. I felt him relax some on his grip. Then I felt warmth on my lips. I opened my eyes looking at him. His eyes were shut and his face was soft. He pulled away as my face grew hot. "Did you have a nightmare?" I slowly nodded, not taking my eyes off of his.

He sat up and pulled me up to him. It was silent except for the beating of his heart. "Al-Alfred, what are you?" He pulled away and looked down at me and gave me one of his goofy grins. "I don't want my ass kicked by your boyfriend." I stared at him as he got up and sat on the bed. "Al-" He pulled me towards him and held me in his arms. "I'm here. The nightmares won't hurt you. It's all right." I started to cry. I never thought the American, who has to be the hero of everything, could be so gentle and caring. He put my face into his chest and rocked me gently. I kept crying until the sun rose and it was officially morning.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" "Alfred, you don't need to be loud in the morning!" The Britain glared at the younger country as Ludwig watched me as I slowly chewed my cereal. "Did you sleep well last night?" I looked up at the Britain. He gave curious eyes. I looked at Alfred who stopped and looked at me. He was still wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He watched me carefully. "Yea, I did." Arthur looked back and forth from us two and then looked at Ludwig.

He shrugged and looked at me. I pulled y gaze from the American, feeling my face grow hot, and looked at Ludwig who had put his hand on mine. I looked up at him. The nightmare flashed through my mind and I looked away, pulling my hand away as well. I stood up and emptied my bowl in the sink. I felt the eyes watching me carefully. I turned around with my head down.

I heard a chair scrape against the floor and saw two feet in front of mine. I looked up. There was three dark holes where the eyes and the mouth should be and a cut across pale skin. My face grew pale and I pushed him away letting out a scream. "Feliciana!" I heard another chair moving.

I pulled out a knife out of the drawer and pointed it at the blonde haired thing. The two figures stopped. It spoke. "Herzchen...kill me...do it!" It stepped towards me. My eyes widen with fear and I felt adrenaline rush through my body. I brought the knife up and swung at the thing. It dodged it. "Feliciana! Stop what are you doing?" The two figures moved closer.

I ignored them and moved towards the thing. I wanted it gone! I felt the knife hit something and I brought down and pulled back. I looked over at the two figures as one moved towards me. I started to move the knife towards it.

Metal on metal sounded through the room. Along the corners, it became dark. I felt hands on my shoulders and something wet going down my cheeks. _"Am... Am I bleeding? What is this?"_ I shut my eyes and screamed, falling to my knees. _"Hey, Feli!" "What do you want now Lovi?" "Hey! Listen to me! You have to be strong and get through this! Do you understand me?" "..." "Feliciana!" _"Feliciana!" I snapped my head up, locking eyes with a beautiful partner that I couldn't bare to lose.

His chest has a long, diagonal gash from his right shoulder to just to the left of his belly button. "Lu-Ludwig!" I grabbed his shirt and put my head down and cried harder. He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me close to him. Alfred, Arthur, and Kiku watched us with carefulness.

* * *

I put my carefully folded clothes in my bag. It was my final decision. I had to...

"Knock, knock." I looked over to see Kiku standing at the door. "May I come in?" I nodded and looked back into my bag going over all the stuff in my head. "What are you doing?" "Packing." "What for?" He started to get flustered. It seems he still had some problems talking to me alone...or maybe it was the Danny issue...

"Oh you know, going back to the house to stay with Antonio." I gave him a smile and zipped up my bag. "Does anyone else know?" "Yea, Ludwig and Arthur know." Kiku stood there watching me as I slung my bag onto my back. I walked towards him and stood looking at him. "Do you know how long it's been since I came here?" "Six days. Why?" "Just wondering." It was a dead silence, until he broke it.

"I-I'm sorry about the sword..." "Hm?" I gave a questionable look and was about to respond before I saw the American standing at the top of the stairs watching me. "Dude, where ya going?" I looked away and Kiku stepped out of my way. "To Antonio." I stopped next to Alfred and looked down the stairs. "I'm coming." His tone was different than five seconds ago. "No your not." "Yes, I am." I started to walk down the stairs and he grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked at him.

"Alfred, if I say no, then I mean NO." It was stern, but clearly not stern enough. "I'm coming whether you like me to or not." He gave a stern look back. "Lovina I s-" I froze and turned away. _"No not now... Please not now." _I felt his grip loosen and I walked down the steps. I found myself slipping on my old combat boots and tying them up.

No one stopped me as I opened the door and turned to say a silent goodbye to all of them. As I stood there, the room turned dark. I saw a figure coming down the steps and stepping out into the hallway next to the steps. I recognized both of them. One had dark hair that blended into the darkness. The other one had light blonde hair. They both had dark holes for eyes and a mouth. As I turned to leave they shouted at me. Telling me I was going to die at the hand of someone I loved. As I shut the door, I realized...they were the only things colored in that dark place that would soon become my home...


	4. IV A Week of Flashes

**Feliciana's POV**

_"Someone, help!" I tripped and fell. The footsteps that followed so closely behind me, stopped. I looked up and over my shoulder at the figure. It's hair was white and had pale skin. I flipped over and stared up at it. The holes glared down at me as the thin, dark line got bigger. "Why so scared? It'll only hurt for a little while." The grin got bigger as the hand brought down a sharp object. I opened my mouth to let out a scream and then it turned black._

I jolted awake and watched some kids run by; guessing they were playing tag. I could still hear the far off scream that escaped my throat. My head tilted back against the building. It was cool against my hot, sweaty skin. I reached up and wiped away some sweat. _"I need to get moving..."_ As I stood up and moved down the street, I saw the kids running back the way they came. It was late morning on the seventh day. "A week, it's only been a week..."

* * *

**Lovina's POV**

_"A week... It's only been a week." _I laid there with the cold metal strapping me down. _"They said a week..." _My body was exposed to the air. It was full of pink scars. I couldn't feel them, life had drained from my body. _"It couldn't be a week... It couldn't."_ A loud sound came from the door. I turned my head to see a bright light coming from it. A dark outline stood in the middle of the light. It was like a dark angel...

"This will be the final test." Another outline merged with the other one. They came in and shut the door. I looked back at the ceiling. They hadn't fed me in so long, long enough to start showing my ribs; one had dark hair and a curl with glasses. The other one was one I already recognized. The white haired albino gave a smirk and nodded towards the dark haired one.

"This is one of our newest ones, like Gilbert and Elizabeta, we now have Roderich." I stared at the ceiling, emotionless. He laughed. "That makes it eight regions we have gained, right Roddy?" This time I moved my head to look at the darker one. "Rod...dy?" It was a whisper. No energy, no life.

"Yea." He looked down at me and grew an evil smile. Bastard. He just seemed innocent and he's not. He pulled out a needle and looked over at Gilbert. "May I?" "Be my guest." They nodded and turned their attention towards me. Right before Roderich put the needle in, the door burst open.

They both turned and looked, I, surprisingly, did as well. "What the hell is going on now?" "We have another country!" You could hear the excitement in the voice. "Bring it in!" The outline must've nodded their head because they left and a couple seconds later were back with another table.

They rolled it up beside me; I didn't recognize this person at all. It must be one of the subordinates. He looked at the other two and motioned for them to step out. They left and it was quiet again; I looked over at the other table. Their laid a blonde haired boy. They opened their eyes and looked around, finally they noticed me. He had brown eyes and his hair was chopped.

"Lovina!" I looked at him. Sadly, I couldn't quite place him. "It's me, Tino!" It struck me and I gave a very small smile. You would have to be watching carefully to see it. "Tino, how'd you get caught?" He looked at me and then looked away.

"I was running from Mr. Oxenstierna... and I ran into a man with a white coat. He asked me a bunch of weird questions and as soon as I turned around...he knocked me out." I watched him. "That's awful..." I looked back at the ceiling. My voice was giving out again, but at a good timing. We both wanted silence. Then a thought crossed my mind. I looked back over at Tino. "H-have you seen my sister?" My voice cracked. Good thing that's all I wanted to get out.

His head turned towards me again. He stared at me blankly, "No... Sorry." He turned away again and so did I.

The scientists never came back. So we laid in silence. My life had come and gone again. Knowing that my sister hasn't been seen was a good and bad thing. It was good because then she can't get caught again. Bad thing was, she could be anywhere! "Feliciana, where ever you are... please be safe..." I shut my eyes and drifted to fitful sleep.

* * *

I came through again in a different setting. It was cold and dark. I looked around and, from what I could see in what light I had, it was a room very similar to my room at Antonio's house. "Antonio..." I covered my face. "Antonio...Feliciana... Potato Bastard..." I felt something wet on my cheeks. I moved my hand and sat up touching my cheek where the wet spot was. I looked at my hand, and saw no blood. Water? Tears?

"Am I crying?"

The door opened and in came some scientists hauling another body. I watched them put the body on the bed across from mine. I don't remember having two beds in my room.

They turned and walked out leaving the body and had paid no attention to me. After they shut the door, I tried with all my effort to get up, but couldn't.

"Roderich..." His eyes fluttered as if responding to my voice. I watched him and could barely see his eyes moving. "Roderich, are you ok?"

"Where's my tea?" I stared at him blankly and then gave an irritated look. He looked up and over at me.

"I'm glad someone else is in here." He looked up at the ceiling. I stared at him.

_"This can't be the Roderich I know, could it?"_ I thought about this and then shut my eyes. I couldn't barely move without help. My body had become so weak since I had last seen Feliciana. I wonder how she is holding up...

He broke into my thoughts, "how's Feliciana?"

"What?"

His eyes moved over to me and watched me. "How's your sister?"

"Feliciana..." I was at a whisper again.

"Well?"

"Cool it you maldito idiota!"

His face couldn't give a glare, but I could see it in his eyes. He went silent as I gave him an angry look.

I sighed and responded. "I haven't seen her... As far as I know, it's been a week."

"A week? For me, it's been longer."

I looked over at him. His pale face started to be sunken in. You could just barely see his cheek bones. His arms were at that point already. If he moved his arm in the right way, you could see all of his bones in his arms almost as if there was no skin on them. It was sickening.

"How long?" The words hung in the air.

"Over two weeks."

* * *

**Feliciana's POV**

I walked as if I was a zombie. My feet dragged on the dirt road. I had been out of town for half of the day. The sun was beating down on me and the sweat didn't cool me off at all. I grunted and reached up to readjust my hair. It was hot with it pulled back in my normal hairstyle. So I changed it to a higher ponytail and let it be.

I kept my overly heated body moving. It was difficult, but I had to keep moving; for Lovina's sake.

I had stopped at Antonio's to drop off Danny. It was a hard goodbye, but I got through it. I knew Antonio would kill me if he knew I just dropped her off with out talking to him first and telling him what my plan was, but I had to. I couldn't leave Danny with Ludwig and others. I couldn't tell if they had been the real deal or not. And I knew Antonio hadn't been caught. He was overly depressed about Gilbert and Lovina disappearing.

I stopped and looked up at the blue sky. An eagle hovered above, screeching. "I wish I could fall into the blue sky." "Don't we all?" I turned around quickly and looked at a small boy. I watched him carefully. I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"Have you lost your mother?" I asked.

He shook his head. His dark hair was laid flat against his head. He had dark brown eyes and his built was below average. He looked about six.

"I've come looking for you."

I gave a shocked look. Why would he come looking for me? Unless...

"Why are you looking for me?"

He watched me and then looked up to the sky. _"You do not have to fly to the blue-vast sky. The blue-vast sky will enter you, if you turn your mind into a silent-home."_

I stared at him. It was difficult to tell what he was trying to say. "What- Where did you get that from?"

He looked back at me and smiled. "The place that your sister is at, is three miles from here."

I turned around and looked in the direction I was going and saw a forest. I turned back to the boy to question him further but he was gone. I turned and started to walk again. I felt something inside me flick on. It was a new hope.

_"I'll see you soon, Feliciana."_

* * *

I moved through the brush in the cooling air. The sun was setting and it would soon be dark. "I hate darkness..." I found a trunk from a long ago fallen tree and slowly sat down. Surprisingly it held my weight. I leaned back against the tree it was up against and looked up at the tops of the trees.

There was a small speck of sun coming through that laid on my cheek. I watched the trees move with swiftness. I felt a drop of water fall on my cheek and the sun went away. Great.

I shut my eyes before the rain fell. I sat for a long time before I stood up and started to set up something close to a shelter.

* * *

**Lovina's POV**

I sat with my knees to my chest and head buried in them. My arms where barely hanging on. The door opened and shut. It opened and shut on an hourly basis. I stopped looking up in hope it was Feliciana and I think Roderich did the same._  
_

"Hey, Lovina."

I didn't look up.

"Lovina..."

"Move! Hey stupid bitch! Let's go!"

I felt strong hands on my arms that pulled me up and towards the door. I couldn't move. I had no energy. It was like being with someone different gave me some energy, but not for long.

They pulled me down the a hallway with Roderich behind. It was another twenty steps before we came out into an open space. There were windows to my right. I looked towards them and wasn't surprised at what I saw. I was almost at skin and bone. You could see my bones in my arms and a little bit in my legs. I guess I used them enough to have some muscle or maybe it was fat? down there. My shirt hung almost to my knees. I don't remember when I took off my shorts I was wearing that day, but they came off and I was surprised I still had on underwear.

"Looks like it's raining, ja?" I heard Roderich behind me. I snapped my gaze away from the stick monster reflecting back and looked outside. It was dark but you could see the rain every time lightening flashed. The thunder rattled the windows.

We kept walking and there was suddenly a wall between us and the outside. I looked back down with the hands dragging me.

_"Feli... please don't be out there... please..."_


	5. V Illuminated

**Feliciana's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down at it and there was a cut up my leg bleeding badly. I watched it and then moved to wrap it. I pulled my bag over and pulled out some bandages and wrap. Thankfully I brought this stuff our I'd be fucked when I got into the building.

After finishing wrapping my, weirdly, cut leg, I stood up and moved around a little bit. My leg hurt when I'd put pressure on it, but I had to work on it. I had to go save Lovina.

As I moved towards the bushes ten feet from my camp, I started going through the plan in my head.

Step 1: Get into the building.

Step 2: Find Lovina.

Step 3: Save her.

Step 4: Leave.

I stopped and crouched down and parted the bushes to look out into the open. The sun hadn't come up yet, so I had some time to move into the building. I looked around and then moved towards the building. Mission: Save Lovina, is underway.

* * *

**Lovina's POV**

I laid on the table cold metal against my bare skin. Again, I was stuck on a cold table, skin exposed, and cut up. The people left about five minutes ago and I hadn't seen Roderich since they dragged me into this room. It was a plain room that had no windows. Only a door. A door that lead out to a hallway, which lead to another room.

My mind was thinking back to what I had saw in the hallway and outside the room in which they had put me in. I felt a stabbing pain in my head and stopped thinking.

"feliciana...where are you?

* * *

**Feliciana's POV**

I moved silently down the hall. All the rooms I had checked before, had been random rooms that looked like copies of bedrooms. I found my bedroom It was under 'construction'. Thankfully, I hadn't run into anyone...yet. I was dreading the moment when I would run into someone.**  
**

I moved more quickly down the hall. It was quiet and there were no windows, just doors.

Then there was a sound. I stopped and looked behind me. I heard footsteps and voices.

"Shit."

I looked around and saw a door ten feet from me. I quickly ran towards it and slipped inside. I opened it slightly and watched as two men walked by. They were laughing about something that I probably wouldn't care about. I shut the door and turned around to check out what room I had slipped into.

It was a pure white room with a table and large lights in the middle. I walked over to it and looked down. There were dark spots on the table. I looked across the table at a small tray with stained tools in it. I moved around the table and looked at the tools.

I picked one up and examined it. My eyes scrunched at it, trying to figure it out. Then a sharp pain shot through my head. I dropped the tool and grabbed my head. It was like daggers stabbing my skull. I fell to my knees and let out a scream. My eyesight turned blurry and images moved in front of my eyes. I felt pain that I had never felt before.

Then a loud sound came from behind me. I turned and with blurry vision, saw white objects coming towards me. It was like my dreams, my nightmares. I started backing away and they were saying something to me. I felt something grab my arm strongly. I tried to pull away but it was too strong.

I looked up into a white face with dark, bottomless holes for its eyes. There was no mouth. I shut my eyes tightly and let the arm pull me. Then I heard a door opening. I shot my eyes open and flipped the guy over. My vision seemed to have gone back to normal, except around the edges.

I looked down in the man's face, which was full of anger. I heard another man yell and behind me and turned to see another one moving towards me with a small hand gun.

I stood up quickly and got my feet ready. He stopped and pointed the gun at me. My eyes went wide. Great.

"Stay still and I won't shoot." He slowly moved towards me. I stayed still with my left foot a little ahead of my right. My hands were the same way.

He was right in front of me now. I moved my hand up and twisted his arm. He let out a cry and dropped the gun. I moved with my other hand and knocked him out. I picked up the gun and put it snug in between my pants and my underwear.

I pulled both bodies into the room and shut the door quietly. Hopefully no one saw or heard any of the small ruckus we made.

* * *

I was, again, moving down the hallway and looking for the right room. I just passed some windows, weirdly, and saw it was in the late afternoon. I didn't think I was in here for that long. I guess time flies when your having fun. But, being with Ludwig and his training, I was surprised to actually come this far and not be shot or hurt yet.

* * *

_"But Ludwig, this isn't fair!"_

_"Ja! You need to toughen up!"_

_"But-"_

_"Nein."_

_I huffed. Jez, he could go easier on me. We were having hand to hand combat. Just in case I somehow got into a situation where I had to use it. I already told Ludwig I wasn't going to use a gun. At all. I wasn't going to shoot them. It hurts people and could kill them to._

_I went after him throwing my right arm. He blocked with his left and swung his right into my stomach. I spit and fell to my hands and knees. I looked down at the dirt coughing._

_"Come."_

_My head shook._

_"Jetzt!"_

_"Nein!" I looked up at him with a determined look but I knew he could tell in my eyes, I was pleading._

_He stared back and sighed. His hand reached out to me and I reached out to it with the rest of my strength. He pulled me up to my feet and took a step back. Great. He spun around and I brought my arms up, deflecting his kick._

_"Dammit!" My thick accent hung in the air as we stood still. The space between us was only five feet._

_"Gut. Tomorrow we will continue. Jetzt, lebensmittel." I slowly put my arms down and sighed, following him back up to the house._

* * *

I passed a door and heard some voices. I stopped and back tracked. I stared at the door and then slowly pushed my ear against it.

"Do you think she's had enough?"

"No, she hasn't let out any screams."

Laughter.

"What time is it?"

Silence.

"Quarter after five. Should we quit?"

More silence.

"Yea. We can just keep her in here for tonight, then dispose of her sometime tomorrow."

Laughter.

I heard footsteps getting closer to the door and pulled away to quickly look for an escape. I caught a glimpse of a tile slipped off of its base. I quickly put my foot on the doorknob and pushed aside the tile to climb up into the ceiling, praying that I wouldn't be too much weight.

I just started to pull my foot in when they started to come through the door. I stayed still and watched them walk out of my view. I turned slowly and looked down to see how far they were going. After waiting to see if there was anyone coming back, I hopped down and opened the door.

I crept inside and shut the door with a silent click. I turned and say a table with a bare body on it. As I walked over I saw the bones that stuck out and the pale red hair that laid on the table.

* * *

Feliciana reached the table and let out a gasp. The girls body was cut up badly. There was pink scars all over and some reopened. There were small black and blue spots all over her body as well.

"Lovina?" Feliciana whispered. The girl looked up at her with empty eyes.

"F-Feli, is that you? Is it really you? Or is it a hallucination?" She dropped her eyes some and Feliciana smiled.

"Lovina! It's me! Don't you recognize me?"

She moved her eyes up to meet hers. If you watched carefully, you could see very small drops of water forming. She bent down and hugged her sister lightly. She had found her finally, but now she had to get her out.

She pulled away and looked at her sister. She was in bad condition. No wonder she had been feeling sick lately and had a long cut up her leg. It matched her sisters.

She looked at the straps and pulled out a small knife to caught them. When she finished with the last one she moved to help her sister up, but heard voices.

_"No, not again! I can't leave her this time!"_

She turned, covering Lovina with her body, towards the door. The door opened as a guy in a white coat walked in. He stared at Feliciana and then pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Her heart stopped. She was met with the same situation no more than a few minutes ago. She glared at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

"I am none of your fucking business."

He made an upset look and started to walk towards her. She reached down towards the hand gun she had picked up. The man put a finger on the trigger. He froze and watched the gun with terrified eyes. She felt the color drain from her face. He smiled an evil smile.

"Put your hands up, slowly. Be a good girl."

She watched him as he moved closer. Fuck. He was seven feet away when she reached down for the gun. A loud crack rang through the room as her left shoulder became numb. She pointed the gun at the man with her right arm. It stung as well.

The man laughed. He kept his gun pointed at her.

"Do you know how to use that thing?"

She let out a growl. "Yes."

"Then why don't you use it?" He spread his arms out and his grin got bigger.

Her hands were trembling. The gun wouldn't hold steady.

"Lovina, cover your ears."

"...Feliciana?"

Feliciana took a deep breath and covered the trigger with her finger.

"Do it." The man taunted.

She looked at him with still terrified eyes, but they started to fill with courage.

Nothing happened.

"Ha! You don't know how to use it!"

He pointed his gun back at her and aimed it at her stomach.

"You'll make a fine subject." He covered the trigger and-

Crack! A large crack filled the room again.

The man fell over, his body frozen. Feliciana's hands trembled and the gun fell to the floor. She'd shot him. Worst yet, killed him. If the color hadn't drained from her face, it really _really_ did this time. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. Lovina looked around her slowly. She was lucky enough to have any energy at all.

"Feli, d-did you kill him?"

Feliciana stiffened and then turned around plastering on a smile.

"No, I just shot him and he was too overly whelmed with it, he fainted. Now let's get out of here."

She turned around and helped Lovina on her back. She felt so light to Feliciana.

As they went past the man, Feliciana caught sight of a pool of blood around him and a new detail to his head. A hole right in the middle of his forehead. His eyes still held the evil, empty gleam.


	6. VI Circles of Nothingness

Feliciana ran out into the hallway with a very light Lovina on her back.

"Feli... Where are we going?" she barely whispered.

Feliciana didn't respond.

They stopped after a couple of steps. There stood an albino, a dark haired red head, a dark burnette with glasses, and a light brown haired woman.

"Where do you think your going, schwester?"

"Yea, Sorella." An evil grin appeared on her lips.

She stood watching them and then shook her head. She turned quickly and ran the way she came. As soon as she was past the door, she heard people yelling. Great.

She ran faster. The adrenalin from the danger pushed her past her limit. She had to get away, away from these people. No, maniacs!

"F-Feli?" barely audible whisper of moving air passed Feliciana's ear.

"We're getting out of here... Alive. I promise."

She turned left down a hallway with doors lining it. The doors all had signs on them. Some had 'developed' written under the names. Others, were empty. Emptiness that would soon be filled with bodies rotting away from the experiments that were tested on them/

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and kept running. But she soon stopped when she saw her name out of the corner of her eye. She back tracked and looked at the name and what was written under it. She read a loud what the sign said.

"'Feliciana Vargas: In Development. Status:' the status is blank... Why?" There was far off yelling and she turned her head towards the voices.

She turned on her heel and started to run again.

_"I have to be close to the entrance by now."_

She ran out into an open space and saw a set of double doors across from her. She ran towards them and kicked them open.

The night air moved around her as she ran down the five steps and across the open area. She reached the woods and was hidden by the brush.

* * *

She finally came to a stop and set down Lovina against a tree trunk. She was unconscious. Feliciana waited a little bit to catch her breath and then covered her sister with mud and plants. She nodded at her work and then moved ahead.

She found out they were just on the other side of the woods and had another days' walk to go.

"Guess we'll be leaving in the morning."

She sighed and headed back to her sister. When she got back, she found her sister gone. Instantly, Feliciana yelled out for her.

"Lovina! Lovina! Where are you? Lovina!"

"Calm down idioto! I'm right here."

She came through the brush and Feliciana quickly moved over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank God your not dead!"

"I almost did die!"

Feliciana pulled away and gave her sister a questionable look. Lovina rolled her eyes and pushed her back and knelt down to dig a hole.

"One: where'd you go? Two: what are you doing? And three: how are you able to talk and move on your own?"

Lovina stopped and looked at her overly worried sister.

"One: to find some food, but couldn't find any. Two: building a fire, duh. And three: I'm not sure myself, I'm not that smart."

She turned back around and finished making the hole a little deeper and then crawled over and grabbed some twigs. Feliciana watched dumbfounded.

"I'm surprised your able to build a fire then..." She muttered under her breath.

"What'd you say?" Lovina snapped her head at Feliciana.

"Nothing!" She replied and bent down to help her.

* * *

Feliciana rubbed her hands together and then put them towards the fire. She repeated this every two minutes. Lovina on the other hand, would've sat in the fire if she could. She, instead, was cuddled up in a blanket.

"Hey, I'm freezing my ass off here! Why can't you give me any clothes?" She snapped.

Feliciana sighed and shook her head. "I liked you better when you were knocked out."

"What'd you say?" She said with a snappy tone, but had a pout look on her face.

Feliciana sighed again and shook her head. "I can't give you any because I don't know what happened to my bag with the clothes in it and other things."

They sat quietly. Finally, Lovina stood up and walked towards the way they had come.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find some clothes so I'm not bare-ass naked. Is that ok?"

They locked eyes.

"Let me go look for them." Feliciana stood up and moved past Lovina.

"Why can't I go by myself?" Lovina huffed.

"Because, you can hurt yourself easily. Plus you said yourself... your not smart." Feliciana gave a smart-ass smile and turned and headed into the brush.

"...Damn idioto... Just like that potato bastard." She moved back over to her spot and sat down, moving the blanket closer to her body.

The night was getting colder and Feliciana hated being away from the fire.

_"Why didn't I let her come out here? She'll get a little more warmer then just sitting there by the fire."_ She thought.

She took a step and tumbled down a small slope. She let out a few yelps. Feliciana felt her body stop. She felt something wet roll down the side of her cheek. She moved her hand up and pulled it in front of her face. Blood. Great.

She looked around and saw a net coming towards her. She panicked and scrambled to move. The net moved around her as she struggled. She heard laughter come from above her and stopped. Breathing hard, she glanced around to find the being that was laughing.

She saw and heard a shape move down the opposite side of the pit she fell into. It brushed itself off and slowly moved towards her. She watched carefully, wishing she would've brought her knife or at least grabbed something to defend herself with.

The moon came out from behind a cloud as the shape pulled something out and shined in the moonlight. They moved closer and pointed the knife at her neck.

"Wait!"

They stopped and waited.

"Who are you?"

They threw their head back and laughed. By this time, Feliciana could figure out that it was a girl and she was ready to kill.

"Why does it matter to you? You've already stolen my identy, you fattyú." She pushed the knife so that it pierced Feliciana's skin. She thought about the last word. It sounded like a familiar language...

"Elizabeta!" Feliciana shouted happily.

She felt her relax some and then brought up her guard more. The shadows moved across her face as the moon went behind another cloud.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me! Feliciana!"

The Hungarian moved away and pulled out a small flashlight and shone it into Feliciana's face.

"Feliciana! It's you! Oh my! I was so worried!"

She wrapped her arms around Feliciana and started to cry. Feliciana started to cry herself. She couldn't exactly move her arms around Elizbeta, so she sat there.

She pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Ludwig said you left and hadn't heard from you. He got worried and was going to come out looking for you. I said I'd go for him."

Feliciana let the tears go. She hadn't cried in sometime and the warmth of the tears somehow comforted her.

"Why?"

"Just in case... Well... Just in case he found you..."

"Why would that matter?"

Suddenly, Elizabeta got serious and stood up. She bent down and removed the net from Feliciana with a few cusses here and there.

Finally, Feliciana stood up and brushed herself off.

"Just in case he found your body in a way that would really hurt him."

She couldn't look at Feliciana. It was like she was avoiding her eyes as if she would give her a disease. Feliciana reached toward her then stopped and pulled back looking away. They would do the same for her if she wanted to go out and find Ludwig...

"Lovina is back at the fire. Where's your hide out?"

"It's one fourth of a mile from here, are you ok?"

Elizabeta looked at Feliciana with worry. She was crying again, but hadn't noticed.

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's go to your hide out and then back to Lovina."

Elizabeta nodded as they started to walk to her hide out.

* * *

"Where is she? I'm freezing my ass off!" Lovina complained loudly.

She watched the fire as it started to dim.

"Great! Now the damn fire is going out!" She huffed.

She started to stand up when there was rustling three feet from her.

"Who's there?" Her voice trembled.

How could she be scared at a time like this? She had to be tough. She didn't want to be made fun of, let alone do training with... Potato Bastard!

"Lovina? Lovina?" A familiar voice came through the bushes.

Then there were feet that lead to some legs and then a torso and finally a head.

A warm smile was on her sister's face as she walked towards her.

"You dumbass! You didn't bring back any- What's in the bags? Where did you find them?"

Feliciana looked behind her as a shadowy figure came out pulling something behind it.

"Who the hell is this?" Lovina yelled.

Feliciana looked at her and rolled her eyes. She moved over to the fire and threw some more sticks on it. It immediately lit up. She turned back around and looked at her sister who was staring with shock at the other girl.

She was wearing a dark green outfit with a black and white belt laying on her hips and white gloves. The top had silver buttons down the front. Some of them were unbutton far enough to show off. It went down into a skirt that only went to about mid-thigh. Her feet were covered with black, knee-high combat boots that were laced up perfectly.

Lovina looked back up into the dark eyes.

"Who-"

"Lovina!"

The girl ran over to Lovina and hugged her. The hug was familiar to her. It was like something from long ago. Before she went to live with Spain. Even before-

"Elizabeta?"

She pulled away and looked at her with tears in her eyes. Lovina watched as one rolled down her cheek as she responded.

"Igen."

Lovina gave a smile and then looked over at Feliciana who was digging around in one of the bags.

"Hey, Sorella! Why the hell didn't you tell me you knew where Eliza was?"

Feliciana kept digging. "Because she caught me before i could catch her."

She looked over at Eliza and they laughed. It was odd, the laughter, in the quiet forest.

"Sorella, did you bring me some fucking clothes?"

Feliciana looked at Lovina, still smiling, and nodded. Elizabeta gave Lovina another hug and moved towards the fire. Lovina watched her. Her clothes were dirty and somewhat torn, surprisingly.

"Here."

Lovina turned her attention to her sister and took the clothes.

"Do you want to change here or behind the bushes?"

Lovina thought.

"Here. I might get raped over there and..." She looked at Elizabeta who was pulling out the stuff from one of her four bags. "We're all girls here, so I'll change here."

Feliciana nodded and went over to sit next to Elizabeta as Lovina turned around and let the blanket drop to show pink, cut up, and bruised skin. She was thankful she'd be able to cover it up for now.

* * *

"So what's the plan?"

"We're going back to our house."

"Our house? But that's further away."

"Not that far."

Elizabeta pulled out a map of Italy. She looked around on it and finally pointed out a place an inch from Rome.

"This is your house. We're," she moved her finger an inch and a half from the border closer to Austria. "This is where we are now. Or a rough estimate."

The Italians were silent.

"So Antonio has a house here _and_ in Spain..."

"I could say the same for you with that _Potato Bastard."_

They glared at each other as Elizabeta sighed.

"We can probably go back to your 'couple' houses. It shouldn't be that hard. Besides, I need to go through Roderich's and I's house while we're there."

Lovina looked down and cleared her throat.

"He's back in the building..."

"He's what?" Elizabeta shouted.

Feliciana looked towards her sister with a look.

"He's back there. But we can't go back! Not now! As much as I want to..."

Her outfit slung down and she brought her knees to her chest. She didn't have as much fill as Elizabeta, but they were clothes.

Elizabeta sighed and calmed herself.

"We must go get him soon or I swear, if they harm him in any way..." She went off with Hungarian swears.

There was silence as Feliciana turned and pulled out a blanket.

"So the plan."

"We're going back to the 'couple' houses..."

"And then headed to Rome."

"But I'm staying with my Toni."

Elizabeta and Feliciana looked at Lovina and she shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go with the plan."

"You get first shift."

"What?"

"First shift. Night."

Elizabeta laid down and rolled over pulling out her blanket and throwing it over herself.

"Damn bastards." Lovina huffed before she, herself, grabbed the blanket from before and wrapped up in it; staring deeply into the fire.


	7. VII Pure Tears, Alloyed Hands

"Feliciana?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

Feliciana and Elizabeta were walking together. Lovina was walking about ten feet in front of them in her own world.

"Uh, how... How is Lovina able to walk and talk. She's very thin and cut up, badly."

Feliciana was silent.

"Feliciana?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because we're close to each other."

"Well you're cut up as well."

"What do you mean? I'm cut up because of the branches." She gave a small laugh.

"I think it's because-"

"Hey slow asses! Hurry the fuck up! Antonio is waiting for me!"

Elizabeta and Feliciana hadn't noticed they both stopped walking and now Lovina was fifty feet ahead of them and yelling. They looked at each other and jogged to catch up. They apologized and walked with Lovina. Feliciana had a feeling Elizabeta and her conversation wasn't done yet.

* * *

"Antonio~!"

They stepped into the house, feet dragging and sweaty, and shut the door with a sigh.

"Lovina? Lovina!"

The dark haired Spainard came running down the steps and ran over to Lovina picking her up and swinging her around. He set her down and kissed her deeply as Feliciana watched them with a smile. Elizabeta nodded and slipped off her shoes.

They pulled away from each other.

"Lovina I-"

"Where's Danny?"

"Danny? Uh, Danny? Our child Danny?"

"Yes, our child Danny."

"Ummm..."

Feliciana moved past them with Elizabeta right behind her and headed towards the kitchen. Elizabeta looked around with aw as Feliciana walked over to the cupboards and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

Feliciana pulled out two wine glasses from another cupboard and shut it before moving over to the island and pouring the glasses. Elizabeta sat down and took a sip still looking around.

"This is a nice kitchen."

"Yea, that's Antonio's remodeling." She sighed and took a huge drink.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've been gone for over a week and Ludwig isn't even here to see me."

"Aber ich bin hier."

Feliciana looked up past Elizabeta and towards the couch. She set down her glass and ran around towards him. As she passed Elizabeta, she saw a smile. She rushed over and practically mauled Ludwig with deep kisses.

"Ludwig i missed you!"

"Und ich habe du vermisst."

"Oh, Ludwig. Ti amo."

They kissed deeply again as Ludwig pulled Feliciana over him, putting his hands on her hips.

"None of that!"

They stopped and both looked over at Antonio and Lovina. Antonio had a goofy, but guilty grin and Lovina had an upset look.

"Feliciana I need your help. He lost Danny."

"You what?"

"Yeah, and that potato bastard let him!"

Feliciana looked at Ludwig and he looked away with a look of guilt. She sighed and crawled off and headed for the stairs.

"Come on let's look for her."

Lovina gave Ludwig a dirty look before she went upstairs to find Danny wrapped in a blanket at the bottom of a closet.

* * *

Feliciana watched the water reach towards the sand and then pull back into the ocean. The moon lit up the starry sky and glistened off the water. There was a soft breeze that lightly played with her hair. The sand was soft around her bare feet.

"Hey che ci fai qui?"

"Hm?"

"Posso sedermi?"

Feliciana nodded as her sister sat do beside her. She crossed her ankles and leaned back on her hands. She was wearing shorts and a light pink tank top. Her hair hung freely and was soon picked up by the wind.

"Cosa c'è di sbagliato?"

"Niente volevo solo stare qui."

"Oh."

Feliciana nodded and pulled her knees a little closer. They sat like this for a while. Nothing but silence. Finally, Lovina broke the silence.

"Come hai fatto a trovare l'edificio?"

Felicana looked over at Lovina. She was looking at her with a look she never had seen from her sister. It was almost like a scared look, but also like wondering confusion. She looked back down at the ground and answered.

"Un ragazzino mi ha detto."

"Huh?"

Feliciana nodded and looked out towards the sea. The wind picked up some and she started to get goosebumps.

"Im tornare dentro. Dovreste venire come pure si sta facendo freddo."

Feliciana didn't respond. She kept watching the ocean. Lovina looked at her sister and gave a worried look. She sighed and got up and headed towards the house.

Feliciana was alone again. She liked being alone at times like this. Where she could think. Especially when you just saved your sister and then have to figure out how to stop crazy scientists who copy countries and take them over.

Feliciana felt hot breathe on her ear. "It's not that bad."

She turned around and looked behind her. There was nobody there, yet she heard and felt someone right behind her and speak into her ear. She turned slowly back around and saw a small boy sitting across from her. His dark hair laid flat against his head and his dark brown eyes shown brightly from the moon. He looked about six and had an average built. His legs were crossed Indian style and he had a small hint of a smile on his face.

"You, you're from before! The kid that told me where the building was!" Feliciana put her legs down and mirrored the boy. His smile got bigger.

"Yeah. I'm glad you recognized me." He looked at her with a hint of admiration in his eyes. But behind that, they held something else. Something mysterious and secretive.

"So you- What are you?"

"What am I? I am a human being like you."

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Zoran." He stood up, turned on his heel, and walked towards the water. He stood at the edge for a while as Feliciana watched him. He looked a bit like Peter.

"Where are you from?"

He turned and looked at her smiling fully now.

"I am from nowhere and anywhere."

"How can you be from nowhere, but anywhere at the same time?"

"I couldn't tell you that."

His smiled disappeared and he turned his body around and looked at Feliciana with a serious look.

"You are in danger."

"From what?"

He didn't answer. Her face slowly went to a frightened look. She remember that hallucination she had before she left to find her sister. They were saying she was going to die at the hands of someone she loved.

"Is it-"

"No," his face grew dark. His eyes and mouth turned black. His mouth curled into a wicked smile. "But it will come from a game."

"A game?"

He laughed and turned around looking out at the sea. His voice had changed, but Feliciana couldn't place it.

"A game with me. Would you like to play?" He gave one last innocent look towards Feliciana and started to fade.

"Wait!" She ran towards him and barely touched his image before he was completely gone.

"Dammit! What did he mean by play a game?" She stood there and pondered that question and finally gave up. She looked out at the ocean and sighed. As she turned around, wind picked up her hair and twirled it. It almost felt like someone was playing with it.

* * *

"Feliciana! Wo bist du?"

"Ich war draußen, durch den Ozean."

"Ah."

"Sorry."

"Ja, ja. It's fine."

"Where's Elizabeta?"

"She went back to her house. She didn't say when she'd be back. Are you sure your ok?"

"Ja. Gut nacht."

"Gut nacht?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just...tired."

Ludwig watched her as she walked by and up the stairs.

"She's acting strangely, isn't she."

"Ja."

"So is mi poco de tomate."

"Hm?"

"I think something went on with them and they're not saying anything about it."

"Hmmm, you may be right, Antonio."

* * *

Feliciana climbed into the bed and laid there on her side. She couldn't stop thinking about what that boy had said.

_"No, but it will come from a game. A game with me. Would you like to play?"_

"I don't understand. What game?"

"Game?"

Feliciana looked at the door and saw Lovina watching her.

"Are you sure your feeling well?"

"Yea. I'm fine."

Lovina walked over to the closet and pulled out a night gown. She quickly changed into it, dropping her clothes on the floor around her feet and then moving over to the other side of the bed. She crawled under the covers and put her back to Feliciana. They laid in silence.

"Hey, Feli, uh, did you see Elizabeta's gloves out in the forest?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"When she was making the fire bigger, her gloves were stained with something dark."

Feliciana flinched. She knew what it was but couldn't, wouldn't say it.

"Yea, I did. Why?"

"She's gotten her hands dirty."

Feliciana stayed quiet.

"And so have you, haven't you?"

She stayed still. How could Lovina accuse her of getting her hands dirty when she-

"Yes." It came out as silent as the moon.

Lovina rolled over and wrapped an arm around her sister.

"You did it for me."

Feliciana felt tears coming. She didn't want to cry, but she knew, Lovina knew, they both knew that she killed someone. She had to. She had to save her sister.

She rolled over to her other side and looked at her sister. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. Lovina pulled her arm away from her sister and wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry. We all have to do it sometime in our lives."

Lovina scooted closer and hugged her sister. Feliciana hugged her back and then let go.

"You did it for me and that's all that matters."

"But I killed someone."

"To save me. I would've done the same. Without hesitation."

She gave her a smile and scooted a little away from her.

"Now, you better get your ass to sleep or else that damn potato will kick my ass from keeping you awake all night and making you bitchy." She gave a smile and wiped some more tears away before rolling over.

Feliciana looked at her sister's back and then rolled back over. She was right, but she had gotten her hands dirty. Now she just needed to figure out how to clean them... Or worse... Make them dirtier.


	8. VIII Agony and Despair

"Feli, Feli! Feliciana!"

Feliciana snapped awake. Her sister was over her and holding her wrists down tightly. Her legs were straddling her waist.

"Lo, Lovina..."

"Feli! Are you all right?"

She looked away and realized her breathing was quick. Her body felt wet, probably from sweat. She felt cold.

"Feli!"

"I-I'm fine."

"You were having a nightmare! What's going on?"

She looked at her sister. She had a very upset and worried look on her face.

"I told you, I'm fine."

Lovina lightened her handle on her wrists but still wouldn't get off.

"Get off, please."

Lovina sat there looking at her sister, trying to figure out what was going on. Feliciana, on the other hand, was staring at her sister, hoping she wouldn't have to tell her what's going on and wishing she'd get off. But before Feliciana could ask again, the door opened.

"Bonjour, my ladies, are you awake?"

A flash of long blonde hair and a smile were standing at the door way. The two Italians looked over at the Frenchman and stared in shock.

"Oh my, may I join? Ohhonhonhonhon." He gave one of his famous rape smiles and slowly moved his way over.

"No, get out!"

"Get out you damn bastard!"

"Ohhonhonhon one little kiss won't hurt."

The Italians screamed.

"What's going on- Francis! What the hell man?"

Francis turned to look at the door. He was caught in the middle of reaching towards the two girls.

"Would you like to join as well, Alfred?"

"What? Hell no! Get out man! That's not even cool!"

Francis made a pouty look and then turned back to the girls giving them a wink. He got up and went towards the door. After he left the American looked at them.

"Dude seriously, if your going to be doing that, let us know, ok?"

"Alfred!"

He shook his head and started to leave, but caught a glimpse of movement just beyond Lovina.

"Feliciana?"

She looked around Lovina and stared at the American.

"Is that you? Why didn't you say you were back?"

"I-"

"She was busy with Ludwig." Lovina gave an angry look.

"Oh." Alfred looked down and then back at Feliciana. They locked eyes. "Can I speak with you later?"

"Yea."

"Ok, um, see ya later." He grabbed the door handle and shut the door before he left.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know."

Lovina sighed and got off Feliciana. She sat up and stared at the sheets. Lovina went over to the closet and pulled out a dark red dress. She looked back at her sister.

"Did you guys hit it off while I was gone?"

Feliciana immediately looked over at her sister; her cheeks growing pink. "N-No! Why would I do that with him!"

"Your blushing. Whatever, if you like to hit it off with him that's fine with me."

"I wasn't saying that! Lovina!"

She laughed and then twirled. "How does this dress look on me?"

"...Good."

"Thanks. Now, let's pick out an outfit for you." She went back to the closet and dug through the clothes making small comments. Feliciana climbed out of bed and walked over.

"Oh, here we go!" She turned and held up a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"But those are your clothes."

"So? We both wear the same size! Well except bra size..." There was a flash of irritation as she handed the clothes over to Feliciana.

"Ok, but you can't get mad."

"I won't." She smiled and then headed towards the door. "I'm going down now, come down when your ready." She left with a soft click of the door.

Feliciana stood there looking at the clothes with a tired look. "I guess the long nights are coming back." She sighed and stripped to put on the new clothes.

* * *

As she walked down the steps, she heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

_"I wonder who's all in there."_

She walked into the kitchen to find Antonio leaning against the counter with Francis on his left and his right arm around Lovina. Alfred was sitting at the island with Ludwig, Elizabeta, and Arthur.

"Oh hey, Sleeping Beauty finally came down to see us!" Antonio flashed a smile at her. She gave a small one back as the others turned to look at her.

"Morning."

"I hardly say morning." Arthur looked at me up and down and then turned around.

"What do you mean?" She walked over and stood at the end of the counter next to Alfred.

"It's ten thirty-eight."

"Oh." She looked at him as he sipped his tea.

"Don't worry about him."

She looked over at Alfred, who was giving her a warm smile.

"I'll try not to." She sighed and headed over to the fridge and pulled out a small bowl of noodles.

"What are you making?"

"Noodles and cheese, is that ok?" She turned and looked at her sister and then headed towards the microwave.

As it heated, Feliciana felt the uneasiness atmosphere. The microwaved beeped and she pulled out the noodles. She moved back to the fridge and pulled out some shredded cheese. As she put the cheese over the noodles, she heard her sister cough.

"Feliciana, we need to talk."

"Ok." She turned her head partially and looked at her sister. "What?"

"Well, everyone-"

"Oh. Let me finish my breakfast before you go any futher." She turned away and kept her back to them as she put the cheese back into the fridge. She made a face and turned to get a fork. She stuck it in the noodles and took a deep breathe before she turned.

"We need to talk about it now."

Feliciana was silent.

"Well," Lovina looked around with a worried look. "We're going to Arthur's house."

Feliciana ate with her face looking down. Was it because of the nightmares she had? Or was it from Lovina worrying about this Game that she had overheard her say?

She finished her noodles and looked up at her sister. "Why? When?"

Lovina gave a worried look to her sister. She was scared to tell her, but she couldn't lie to her either.

"Today."

"Why?"

"Uh."

Feliciana felt upset for some reason, but she wasn't sure why. She pushed the feeling away and went to the sink and put the bowl in.

"Feli, listen."

She turned around and the color drained from her face. _They _were back. She was frozen.

"Feliciana? What's wrong?"

She looked over at her sister. She had dark holes, but she was different from the others. She had small streams of blood coming from the holes. Feliciana forced herself to take a step back. Was she going crazy?

"This way!" She looked over and saw Zoran.

"What?" She felt something brush against her. She looked in the direction and there stood a dark shape, tightly holding her arm. She let out a squeal.

"Feliciana! Feliciana!"

She opened her eyes, she hadn't realized she closed, and looked into soft blue eyes.

"Feliciana, are you ok?" She felt hot tears stream down her face as the man pulled her close to him.

"Lu-Ludwig."

"Shhh, your ok. It's going to be alright."

Lovina watched from behind Antonio. He had pushed her behind him to keep her away from Feliciana. She wanted to help her sister, not hide behind someone. She looked away.

_"Why didn't I help her right away? Why?"_

"Lovina," Arthur's voice was soft, "go pack for your sister. We'll take care of her."

Lovina looked up at him and gave a small nod. She headed towards the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and looked back at her sister.

* * *

"Feliciana, Lovina, lunch is ready."

"We'll be down in a minute!" Lovina turned back to Feliciana. They were having a small therapy session. Feliciana sat across from Lovina in an old royal chair. It was lined with silver and the fabric was a royal red. to Feliciana, it was a chair spilled with blood. To Lovina, it was a chair only Feliciana sat in.

"We won't go down until you explain what's happening."

"I told you already, I don't know."

Lovina let out a huff of anger and looked back at her small journal. She wasn't the type to write stuff down, nor the type to remember anything, but she thought that this would be too important.

"So to wrap this session up, you see dark figures in your dreams and they chase after you. Sometimes, other people are there, right?"

"Yes."

"And the panic attack you had at my house was different."

"Very."

"It was different because I was looking at you and I was bleeding. Then a boy, Zoran, comes and tells you to follow him."

"Mmhmm."

Lovina looked up at her sister with a stressed look.

"Lunch is ready." Feliciana stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be down in a sec, ok?"

"Arthur's going to get mad." Feliciana said with a small leaving the room.

Lovina looked back at her journal. She had filled up six pages of what they've been through and Feliciana's weird nightmares. Still, she couldn't figure out The Game.

* * *

_"This boy Zoran told me about a Game."_

_"What kind of Game?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What did this boy say about this Game?"_

_"He just said I was in danger..."_

* * *

"In danger from a Game... What kind of Game?"

"I'm not sure, but you should come downstairs quickly."

Lovina looked up at Arthur who was out of breath and was starting to turn pale. She closed her journal and set it on her chair. They headed down the steps. As soon as they reached the bottom, they heard a loud noise.

"Feli, Feli!"

"Get away!"

They looked at each other and ran into the kitchen. Arthur's kitchen was very different than theirs. It was old fashioned. Some things were up to date, but the main appliances were the old versions.

Feliciana was on the other side of the kitchen swinging a small knife.

"Feliciana!"

"Stay away!"

Lovina moved towards her slowly. She didn't want to spook her sister or get stabbed.

"Zoran, where are you? You coward!"

"I'm right here."

Feliciana looked towards the doorway and saw a little boy standing there with a smirk.

"What do you need?"

"Why are they attacking me?"

Feliciana looked around wildly and saw the dark figures coming out from the walls. They kept coming towards her, endlessly. Every time she took one out, it was turn into a black mist and disappear only to be replaced by another one.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Told me what?"

"Your in danger."

She looked back over at the door. He was gone. She turned back at a dark figure coming towards her. This one was different. It had red cuts on it. They were spilling out red liquid.

"Lo-Lovina?"

"Yes, I'm right here. Put down the knife."

Lovina crept closer to her sister. She had a wild look and was pale.

"Feli, we need to settle this calmly. Please put the knife down, slowly."

Feliciana watched as the figure kept moving closer and closer. She took a step back and ran into the counter. She slumped against it.

"Hand over the knife..."

It reached toward her. The hand was covered in the red liquid. Feliciana let out a scream and swung the knife toward the hand. As it connected there was a loud shriek. She looked back up at her sister who was pulling her hand into her body.

"Lo-"

"Lovina!" Arthur ran over and reached for Lovina's hand. She pulled away with tears in her eyes but had a stubborn look.

"Feliciana..." She put her gaze on her sister.

"Lovi, I didn't-"

Lovina turned and left the kitchen, leaving Arthur and Feliciana alone.

"How the hell am I supposed to deal with two sisters fighting?" His thick accent hung in the air.

Feliciana didn't say anything. She looked at the knife in her right hand. It slowly slid from her hand and hit the floor with little sound.

"Come on," Arthur bent over and helped Feliciana up, "we need to get you cleaned up and her hand wrapped, if not stitched."

"Arthur, I-I,"

He immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her. It was a bad move, but he knew the pain all too well.

"She'll come back. Don't worry. It was only a small wound."

* * *

_**A month**** later...**_

"I'm headed off to the meeting. I want you two to stay here. Do _not _leave. I mean it."

Arthur stood at the door and watched the two Italians. They had some troubles through the month and recently, Feliciana was having trouble sleeping and being in the same room as another person. Ludwig had come over and tried helping, but even then, she still had problems. Arthur had manged to find out who the boy was and somewhat connect with him. But all he had told him, was to watch Feliciana. He wasn't sure if he should leave the two girls alone, but he couldn't skip this meeting.

"I'll be seeing you in two days. Alright?"

"Yes, Arthur." They both said in unison.

"Alright... Well, I'm off." He turned around, and left.

As soon as Lovina saw his car leave, she immediately went into the living room and flipped on the TV to a baby show. Feliciana stood still. She had nightmares of the horrible figures and still couldn't get rid of them. They'd show up during the day to. Even when she thought about it, they had turned into complete darkness. They had started out as dark holes on a face. It slowly, but quickly took into a dark form. She never knew which was which.

She looked out the window next to the door and saw the setting sun. She shook her head and headed upstairs.

Lovina got up twenty minutes later and went into the kitchen to find a bite to eat. After searching for awhile, she finally found a medium bottle of wine and some cheese and crackers. It may be the French way, but it was still something to eat.

As she walked back into the living room with her snack, she called out.

"Feliciana, Feli! I have something to eat!" She sat and watched the TV for a while longer.

After another thirty minutes, she got up and stretched. She had drank half the bottle of wine and ate all the crackers and cheese she had gotten from the fridge.

She turned and left the room to go upstairs. As she climbed up to the second floor, her mind fluttered past an image of Feliciana.

"Feli, Feli! Did you go to bed already?"

She walked into their bedroom and found it empty.

"She must be in the bathroom taking a bath."

She went to the bathroom and found it empty.

"Feli? Feli?" She called out. No reply.

She went to the third floor and looked around calling for her sister. She went back down to the second floor and doubled checked the rooms there. Finally, she went to the main floor and looked around. As she walked past the door, she saw a note. She stopped and tore it off the door. As she reached the end, her face had gone pale and her breathing was off.

The note fluttered to the floor as she ran out the door.

* * *

She ran out towards the country. Luckily, Arthur lived close to the sea and country so it shouldn't be too hard. Bad part about it, it was Feliciana.

She ran through the woods. The sticks and rocks scraping against her feet. Her hair was picked up by the wind that seemed to get stronger ever so slowly. The moon shone on her and made her white shirt appear to glow.

As she got closer and closer to the cliffs near the ocean, panic rose in her. Once she got out of the trees, she stopped to catch her breath and looked around.

The white glow of a small summer dress caught her attention. She took a deep breath and ran.

As she headed towards the cliff, she could see the flash of red hair in the wind against the white dress.

"Feli! Feli, come back!" Lovina shouted. She was twenty-three steps away from her sister.

It was as if everything slowed down.

Feliciana turned around and watched her sister run towards her. Eleven steps.

She gave her a smile and leaned back, falling off the cliff and towards the dark ocean.

The moon turned red with agony and despair.


	9. IX Another Piece

_**One month later...**_

* * *

Antonio walked up the stairs carrying a tray of breakfast items he made from Arthur's kitchen. They stayed at Arthur's house to be more protected from the scientists. They had gotten more powerful and taken more countries.

He carried them down the hall and into a dark room.

He set the tray down on a night stand next to the bed and walked over to open the curtains. The sunlight flooded the room as Lovina coward under the covers. She didn't like the sunlight. In fact, she hated it. It meant that one more day was going by without her sister. It had been a month since her sister had committed suicide and a month and a half since she was taken by the scientists.

"Lovina, it's time to wake up. I brought up some rolls, coffee, and some fruit."

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, turning his body toward the bundle of covers.

"Lovina," he sighed.

She didn't say anything. Half of her country was in turmoil because of the death and she didn't know how to run it. She only knew how to take care of a couple things. Not to mention, when she went out in public, people would bombard her on how to take care of the crisis. Now she doesn't go out, Antonio does.

Antonio got up and walked out of the room shutting the door. Lovina was alone, again. She poked her head out with a cringe from the light. She looked towards the door with tears in her eyes. She could barely hold it together in a room alone, let alone outside of it.

"I wonder how Ludwig feels..." She let out with a raspy whisper. Her nose caught the smell of the rolls. her eyes searched until she found the night stand next to her bed. She stared at the tray for a while before she grabbed for the roll.

* * *

Lovina sat at the water's edge with quiet tears rolling down her cheeks. Antonio had let her come out here without arguing and sent someone out to check on her every now and then. She'd been sitting there going on three hours now.

She still didn't know what Feliciana meant when she mentioned _The Game._ She watched the clear blue water reach with it's might towards her, but never reaching her.

_"It's amazing how a clear blue being could be so dark and scary."_

Lovina buried her face into her knees.

_"You could easily walk in as well."_

Lovina shook her head.

_"Why not?"_

Lovina stayed still.

A small hand reached out and touched her arm. Lovina looked up into a small boy's face. Hie eyes were red from crying.

"I lost my mommy... Can you help me?"

Lovina looked into his eyes. There was a reflection of herself in them. She nodded and wiped her own tears away and stood up taking the boy's hand. They walked along the water silently before Lovina spoke with a quivering voice.

"Where did you last see your mommy?"

"Down here somewhere."

The boy stepped ahead of her and pulled her along. She watched him before looking up.

He pulled her for another 50 yards before stopping. He turned around and looked at Lovina.

"My mommy killed herself. She fell off the cliff over there." he pointed to a tall cliff. Lovina followed his finger up to the top. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

The boy stepped away and watched her with a smirk.

_"That wasn't my mommy."_

Lovina looked up at the boy. She went pale.

"I am Zoran."

It was as if someone pushed the slow motion button on a remote. Lovine jumped up and pushed the boy over and was now over him with his body pinned down. She stared at him angrily.

"You killed my sister, my life!"

"No, she killed herself."

"Si maledetto bastardo!"

I only gave her an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"To play a Game. If she won, she'd have saved everyone, if she lost, well, we know what happened."

"She died because of your damn game? You figlio di una cagna!" Her hand raised up into a fist and she brought it down, crashing it into the boy's face. She did this repeatedly until someone grabbed her arm.

She swung with her other arm, hitting whoever had a hold of her. She opened her eyes and looked at the person she had hit behind her. Antonio's face was turned away with a bruise starting to grow on his cheek.

Lovina felt her arm go limb and she covered her mouth with tears streaming again.

Antonio slowly looked back at her with a soft smile.

"If that's how you feel, take it out on me and not on the sand. You could seriously get cut by hidden objects."

Lovina shot a look to the sand she was hitting. Where had Zoran gone to?

"Tonio, I need to go to the Conference with you this week."

"Are you sure?"

Lovina took one last longing look at the sand and turned to look up into the emarld eyes she cared and loved for so much.

"Yes."

* * *

**_Four days_****_ later..._**

**_World Conference_****_ Meeting..._**

"We have lost up to one hundred countries. Some include Europe, Asia, Africa, and all but three countries in the Americas."

"We need to stop this madness!"

"My people are suffering from this disaster!"

"My whole country is going to fall apart!"

Lovina sat in between Antonio and an empty chair.

Antonio and Ludwig had both helped persist that there had to be an open chair for Felciana. Her death had taken a toll on everyone, harder than others.

She looked at the list of countries that had been abducted. Some of them were shocking, others she had no idea where they were or who they were. She never really associated with other countries that weren't very popular.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Her hands were perfectly folded on her stomach as her wheels in her head started to turn...

* * *

_"Danny is going to be watched by Elizabeta. It'll take her mind off of... well..."_

_"Of course, but are you sure?"_

_"...I have to go to this meeting Tonio! For my sister..."_

_"Elizabeta will go to, but she will be in our hotel room ok? I'll give her a report later."_

_Silence._

_"Are you sure you want to go?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

_"She's gone... forever..."_

_"She's not gone, she lives in our hearts and minds."_

_"No! She's gone! It should've been me!"_

_"Lovina, don't say stuff like that."_

_"She rescued me when I was going to die and all I could do is let her fall off the cliff! If only I had gone to find her when I called out to her the first time..."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"Yes it is! You didn't see the note!"_

* * *

Lovina opened her eyes and reached for her locket. She normally didn't wear extra things, but Elizabeta gave it to her. It was a small token to remember Feliciana and it certainly held a reminder. She pulled it out some and looked down at it.

_"The note..."_

* * *

**_Dear Lovina,_**

**_Remember in the old days when grandpa Rome helped us?_**

**_And we were stuck in between so many countries?_**

**_That was fun._**

**_No worries._**

**_Now, we have to do everything ourselves._**

**_He isn't here anymore._**

**_Only in our hearts and minds._**

**_Let everyone know that I love them,_**

**_and thank Roderich and Elizabeta._**

**_They gave me so much to live for._**

**_Also, Ludwig._**

**_My Holy Rome._**

**__****_This is my last farewell._**

**__****_I shall let the sea caress me in it's depths._**

**__****_Love, Feliciana_** **Vargas**

* * *

Antonio tapped her shoulder. She looked up at him and then around. Everyone was looking at her. She put a hand to her cheek and found it wet. She had started to cry. She pushed herself back and ran from the room.

The room rang with silence.

* * *

Lovina was in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. How could she just start crying in front of everyone!?

She gave an irritated look and then moved towards the door. She opened the door and walked out. She walked slowly down the hall, hoping the meeting would be over with before she got back.

She turned the corner and ran into someone.

"¡Maldita sea! Watch where you're going!"

She looked up and saw a cloaked figure looking down. They wore black gloves and black combat boots. She looked over towards the face as the figure covered up more.

Lovina stood up. She gave a confused look before she heard someone shouting her name.

She looked up and saw Antonio walking towards her. Antonio reached them and looked at the figure.

"Oh, let me help you."

Antonio reached towards them. They jerked back and shook their head. Lovina watched with curiosity as the figure stood and quickly moved past her.

They smelled of earth and smoke. The cloak looked as if someone buried it in the earth and the poured ash on it. She watched them move down the hall and turn.

"Lovina, you ready to go?"

Lovina stared down the hall, not sure if she should follow them or not.

"...Yea, I think so."

* * *

They walked out of the building and to Arthur's car. He just got in and started before they walked out.

She watched with desperation and longing to join them; to comfort them. She knew how hard it was to lose someone you loved so much. Sometimes it's too much to handle and some people do commit suicide, but she didn't. She found out the truth of what happened.

She shook her head and hid behind the tree as the car drove by. She took a deep breath and pulled down her hood. It was a close call when she ran into Lovina. If she found out then, it would ruin the plan.

Zoran had and was still helping her. But now it was her time to go on by herself. He had shown himself to Lovina and now she was going to be a part of The Game. Another player; another piece. A new toy to play with and control.

Feliciana poked her head around the corner to make sure it was clear. She pulled her hood back up and ran towards the building. She reached the doors and looked around to make sure no one was going to see her.

"It's time for phase two."

She slipped into the building like a shadow.


	10. X That Damn World

Lovina sat on the very edge. Normally, she'd be having her legs dangling over the edge and Antonio would be sitting close to her and telling her she shouldn't do that, but today was different. One, Antonio wasn't with her, nor did she think he knew where exactly she was at and second, she wasn't really paying attention to the height or edge. She was in her own world, thinking. Thinking of how to get back at the world for taking her sister from her.

**_"That damn world... What are you going to__ do?"_**

_"I'm not sure how, but I will."_

_**"They took your sister away from you... Maybe you could be like Ivan..."**__  
_

_"No! I won't be like him! He's a cold blooded..."_

"Murderer." Lovina said aloud. The little voice inside her head was dark and it didn't show up until after the funeral. It's been saying things like that to her since then. She wouldn't say pleasant things, but things that could really make you feel insane.

She sighed and stood up. She looked down towards the water with tear filled eyes.

**_"Or you could be with your sister again..."_**

Lovina shook her head and headed back to Arthur's house.

* * *

Antonio poked his head around the corner to their room. Lovina had come into the house and then went upstairs to Danny. Normally Arthur would've scolded her for being so rude, but today he was out and Antonio had seen the look on her face.

"Hey, _mi poco tomatio_, I brought Danny's milk."

Antonio walked over and handed the bottle over to Lovina. They were quiet for a moment.

"Ludwig go to the cliff?"

"Yea, he's been there a couple of times today...well not when your there, but... you know..."

"Here, take Danny, I'll go talk to him," Lovina said with a slight tug from Danny, "you need daddy to. You can't always have mommy." She forced a smile.

"No, let him have his alone time... It's been hard on all of us..."

Lovina held Danny between them and then pulled her back. She slumped back down into the seat.

"I guess your right... Gilbert hasn't said anything about being awesome or said a word since the funeral and Francy pants hasn't hopped on anyone either."

"Yea, and we all need our alone time on the cliff, _tomatio_. You always get yours."

Lovina didn't respond. Silence again. She finally stood and gave Antonio Danny.

"I'm going to get a few pills."

Lovina walked out of the room and headed down the steps.

**_"You could beat up your husband for starters..."_**

"Shut up..."

She walked into the kitchen and over to a cupboard. She pulled out a glass and a bottle and she them on the counter. Her eyes stared down at them in agony. What wouldn't she give to see her sister again... A sigh escaped as she started to fill her glass.

A door opened and shut and Ludwig came around the corner.

Lovina looked at him with agony and then whispered, "Ludwig."

Ludwig looked up at her and then quickly away.

She turned off the faucet before she spoke. "I'm assuming you went to the cliff... Are you ok?"

Ludwig stiffened and then relaxed and turned his back to her. She had noticed the redness around his eyes and the sulking that he normally didn't show.

"Lovina, let him go to his room."

She looked over at Antonio who was looking at Ludwig with worrisome eyes. Ludwig nodded in his direction and then left.

Lovina looked down at the glass and pill bottle. She opened up the bottle and poured out two pills.

"What are you taking?"

"Ibprofen... Is that a crime?"

"Yes, if it's an overdose."

"I won't overdose, I'm fine."

"I don't think I could handle another loved one being gone..."

"Tonio! I'm fine!"

Antonio looked at her with surprise. Lovina was giving him a dirty look. She quickly realized what she did and changed her face to an apologetic one. She turned back to the counter and put the pills in and then swallowed some water. She turned around and reached for Danny. Antonio walked over and started to hand Danny over when he leaned forward and landed a kiss on Lovina's lips.

Lovina was shocked but soon melted into his lips. She pulled away and held Danny close to her. They stood in silence for a bit before Danny started to squirm.

"I should probably put her to bed."

Antonio nodded and waited for Lovina to pass him before he followed her.

They went up to their room and laid Danny in her crib. She cooed softly as Lovina started singing a lullaby. After the first verse, Danny was asleep.

"Let's go so we don't wake her up."

Lovina pecked Danny on the forehead and followed Antonio out. They headed to their bedroom as the door opened downstairs and Arthur's and Alfred's voices carried through the empty house. Antonio listened for a minute before he shut their door and crawled into the bed after Lovina.

She laid with her back to Antonio at first but then rolled over.

"Antonio, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Hm? Si."

"Qué crees que debo dar este collar de Ludwig?"

"Hmm."

"Qué?"

"Elizabeta gave it to you didn't she?"

"Ya, but," she looked towards the door, "Something's telling me Ludwig should have it..."

"It's up to you."

Lovina sat up. She kept staring at the door.

_**"You should kill him and then go kill the others... They made your sister die.."** _

"No, they didn't."

_"Mi tomatio?"_

_**"It won't be that hard... Let me help** **you."** _

Lovina shook her head. Antonio wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against his warm body with ease. Her head landed on his chest and her eyes shut slowly.

"There, now sleep, all right?"

"Sleep? What is this thing called sleep? I was only shutting my eyes to daydream." She giggled as Antonio kissed her head and leaned back against the headboard and fell asleep.

* * *

**Following midday... **

"Antonio! Where are you?!"

Antonio poked his head out from the large laundry room. He had promised Arthur that he would do his and Lovina's laundry if they were able to stay there.

"I'm right here."

Lovina walked over and gave Antonio a long kiss.

"I was worried you left. Where's Danny?"

"With Ludwig. Why would I leave? I would never leave you." He gave a smile.

Lovina gave one back and then turned it to a frown. "I don't know; everyone else seems to leave me anymore..." She hung her head slightly and then Danny popped into her head.

"I'll go get Danny."

"You shouldn't say that."

"Say what? Yeah, Yeah I know. I guess, well, it's hard to stay here and be a burden to Arthur and Alfred." She paused, "poor guy needs some love... If you catch my drift..." She shot a look at Antonio. He gave her a look back and chuckled.

"I know someone who could do that... But that's for another time and discussion." He stopped and stepped out of the room and wrapped his arms around Lovina's waist. "We need to stick together. A lot of the world has fallen apart." He put a light kiss on her forehead and she smiled.

"I guess your right. The potato doesn't need to be watching Danny all the time. He needs to get out, have a few, party some to get his mind off of things. Gilbert even said so."

Antonio gave her a look. "Oh really?" He chuckled. "Go get your baby and I'll see if I can find Gilbert and talk to him to get Ludwig out and about for a while."

"Ok." She hesitated before she pulled away from his warm and comforting arms. "Potato! Hey, Potato!"

Antonio watched her and then went back into the laundry room to finish the load he was in the middle of doing.

"Hey, Patata!" She walked into one of Arthur's big fancy rooms. The one she walked into this time had dark emerald green wallpaper. The carpet was a dark red with swirly designs on it. There was a grand piano in the middle of the room. They were sitting at the piano. Ludwig was letting Danny play the piano. By playing, Danny was just pushing the keys down.

It brought back some very short, sweet memories of being at Roderich's house and hearing him play his piano. Lovina stopped and shut her eyes thinking back to that time with Holy Rome and Chibitalia. Those sweet memories and, oh, how those people have grown up.

She opened her eyes and looked back at Ludwig and...

"Feliciana!" She stared at her with amazement. They both looked up at her and smiled.

"Lovina?" She looked over at Ludwig, who had changed his expression to confusion.

She looked back at Danny.

"Oh, sorry." There was silence, even Danny stopped playing the piano.

"Can I have my child back, please?"

"Ja, ah, Sie sind ok?"

"Oh sweetie, if Feliciana was here she would understand but, Io non parlo tedesco."

"Oh, ja..." He looked down.

"It's ok, try English?"

He looked up at Lovina. His eyes were filled with hurt. Something flashed through them before he spoke.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm perfectly fine. Now let's get you out of the house, shall we? Maybe a walk?"

He nodded.

"Grab that blanket, per favore?"

He stood up and without looking at Lovina, he grabbed the blanket and headed towards the hallway.

They walked to the door and stopped. Ludwig looked at Danny and then reached for the door to open it.

"Daddy! We are going out for a walk! I have my phone in case something happens!"

With that they headed out the door.

* * *

They sat at the cliff in silence for a long time. Lovina sub-consciously went there. Once they got there, she laid the blanket out for Danny.

"So when did you come out last?"

"This morning."

"Oh..." She picked up Danny and rocked her some. "I came out here about midnight."

"Why at such a time?"

"I felt the need to and besides, Danny was already out. So I just came out here and sat."

Ludwig looked at Lovina with worrisome eyes. "You could catch a cold."

Lovina gave him a goofy grin. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Please don't go all Antonio on me."

Danny squirmed in Lovina's arms and she set her down on the blanket. She started to crawl about and play on the blanket. Lovina and Ludwig watched her.

"She's just like Feliciana."

"How so?" Lovina didn't move her eyes, but she felt a sting of pain come from inside her and a sense of sadness come from the German.

Danny wiggled around and then sat up and looked around.

"You do that to at times."

"I do? I never really noticed..." Lovina's cheeks got slightly pink. She didn't think Ludwig watched her, but with her sister gone and before that, she guessed he had.

She glanced at Ludwig who was giving a soft smile to Danny.

"Yeah."

Danny pulled her feet under her and started crawling around again.

"Well you don't have to sit here with us; go sit on the edge like I do. It clears your mind."

"Hm?" Ludwig pulled his wanted eyes to Lovina. She was still looking down at Danny.

"Between you and me, I sometimes think I should join her," she looked up at Ludwig, then dropped her eyes, afraid to cry in front of him. "Then I think of this one and..."

"No!" Lovina looked back up at Ludwig. He was staring at her with a different look. Hatred maybe? "You shouldn't think about that! What would Antonio say?"

Lovina gave a soft chuckle. "He'd kill me. I don't know. He might send Danny back to Kiku. You know he's not happy with me." She shook her head slightly. Her hair was gently picked up by the wind. "If only I could do things over again..."

"Like what?"

"For starters, I shouldn't have gotten pissed at Antonio, then going to the bar and getting wasted. Then going to Kiku's house and fucking him over! I should have went back home; not to the bar! I should have fucked Antonio and not Kiku!" She started to cry.

"Yeah, or you could've called Feliciana..."

Lovina looked over at Danny and cursed at herself for cussing in front of her.

"I could have done a lot of shit differently! And- And- God I'm the worst wife ever!"

Ludwig scooted next to Lovina. He wrapped his arms around her and put her head on his shoulder. She stiffened then turned her head into his shoulder.

"No your not, your a wonderful mother, wife, and sister."

"Your too kind."

Danny crawled over to them and looked up at her mother. Lovina turned slightly away from the German and looked down at Danny.

"I'm sorry for cussing in front of you."

Danny smiled and giggled, reaching for her. Lovina pulled away from Ludwig and picked up Danny. Ludwig watched her and pulled his arm away from her.

"I wasn't always the kind one..."

"What?" Lovina wiped her eyes.

"Out of Feliciana and I, I wasn't the kind one."

"But you always act formal and nice. Feli blurted anything and everything."

"No, well, that's what we made it look like."

"Why didn't I hear this from Feli? Did you hurt her?!" She hollered but then gave an apologetic look.

"Nein, nein."

"I take it that means no? Why do you say you aren't kind? Or nice? I don't know if I want to leave Danny with you anymore..." She held Danny closer to her.

"Yes and no. My past is my own. Feliciana only knows so much of it. But that's the past. This is now, and I've changed since then because of Feliciana. In public I'm more pushy and demanding with Feliciana holding me back every now and then."

"You mean like Tonio and I?"

Ludwig nodded.

"You think our relationship is perfect? Yours is more normal than anyone I know! Not even if Alfred was a girl in his and Arthur's relationship. It wouldn't be normal like you two!" Lovina started to yell again. Danny had started to push against Lovina's chest and she set her down.

"I wasn't saying yours or ours were normal." He shot her a look.

"Yeah, well, it's not like Tonio and I."

Ludwig was silent.

"What are you getting at?"

"... Ich vermisse sie..."

"English please."

"I miss her..." Tears poured from his eyes.

Lovina looked over at him. "Please don't cry."

"But I...Ich vermisse sie! Keine Idee why she took her life!"

Lovina sat there. She wasn't sure if she should really tell him or not.

"A Game."

"A Game?"

She said it and now she had to finish it.

"A game with a little boy. He's the one that made her see us...differently... And gave you that... Scar."

Ludwig put a hand on his chest. It was a mark of protection to him. He swore he'd protect Feliciana. But then it hit him.

"A little boy? Verdammt! Are you lying?"

Lovina looked over at him. He was staring at her with a gleam in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Or maybe she had a long time ago...

She put her hands back and leaned on them.

"No, I'm not lying. I listened to her because she wanted me to listen."

"What did she say? How come she didn't tell me any of this? Why are you telling me now?"

"I'm not sure."

She looked at the edge and saw him. She sat up and held Danny against her.

"Ludwig, take Danny and go back to the house."

"Warum?"

"I don't know what bleep you said, but just take Danny back to the house, now." Her stern voice made Ludwig cringe slightly.

He wiped away his tears and grabbed Danny while he stood up.

Lovina stood up with her eyes locked on the spot he was standing.

"Ludwig, go, please."

"Lovina, what's going on."

She turned her head slightly and gave him a look. He shot one back before doing a light jog towards the house.

Lovina turned her head back to the little boy.

"What the hell do you want?"

The boy turned. The dark brown eyes laid upon her. His hair was longer than before.

"I only came to check on the Hubby and the sister."

"What did you do with my sister? Where is she?"

"I was only talking about you, miss," he grinned showing his white teeth. "Besides, I could care less about your sister."

His innocence was gone. Everything about him was evil. He was no child to be taken lightly.

"Wher- Wait, me? What do you want with me? Your part of the scientists aren't you?" She was yelling at him now. She couldn't hold her anger. She had to know.

"No. Didn't you even remember what I said?"

She ignored that comment and replied, "answer me one thing."

"What's that?"

She took a deep breath and took a step towards him. This was her only chance to find out what happened to Feliciana and she had to know.

"Did my sister actually die?"

"You didn't tell me it would be a fun question!"

"Tell me!"

He laughed. "Let me think about that," he started to fade. "Why do you care to know?"

"I think I saw her. So please, tell me!" She took another step towards him.

"I can't tell you that... It would ruin the end of the story for you."

He faded completely as Lovina ran towards him. She stopped where he was standing.

"No, come back! I have to know!"

"Don't worry you will."

His voice was like a whisper in the wind.

She fell to her knees and then to the ground in tears. Her one and only chance fell right from under her.

"Sorella!"

"Lovina!"

Antonio ran up to her and knelt down.

"Lovina, Lovina! Are you alright?"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red. The tears just kept coming. She buried her head into his chest and held him tightly.

"Sh, there, there mi tomatio."

All four of them were there for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Lovina pulled away and told the others to go back in. Right now, she wanted to be left alone of the cliff to think about what Zoran said.

After they left, she stood up and walked down to the beach.

The wind played with her hair as the ocean sent silent waves to shore.

**_"Now what are you going to do?"_**

_"I don't know..." _

_**"Ha! You're a** **weakling." **_

_"I am not!"_

_**"Have you not looked at yourself?" **  
_

_". . . ."_

_**"Here's an idea, why don't you go after the scientists yourself or you could get rid of the whole world." **_

_"I'll never do that! I've been caught by them once before! I won't do it again!"_

_**"Your a pathetic excuse. Antonio could beat you, in fact, all these nations could defeat you if they really wanted to. They don't really care about you. Right now they're just worried about themselves and how to survive." **  
_

_"That's a lie. Nothing but a lie."_

_**"I only speak the truth. Why don't you ask them yourself? Wait, they'll tell you a lie. They don't care about how you feel. The only one that cares is-" **  
_

_"Sorella..." _

She stopped and looked out over the ocean. Maybe the voice was right, then again, maybe it was wrong. But it was right about one thing, she had to find her sister and help the world become stable again...

"That's it!"

She turned around and headed back to the house.


	11. XI Some kind of Resolution

Lovina opened the door quietly. She looked around and then crept out of the room. She shut the door softly so she wouldn't wake Antonio up. She turned and walked quietly towards the stairs. It was dark in the house. Not only that, she'd barely gotten any sleep. She was waiting for this moment since the day before's afternoon and now it was three o'clock in the morning the following day. Now all she needed to do was sneak out of the house without waking anyone.

She went down the stairs carefully and slowly. When she reached the bottom, she looked around and then made a swift bolt to the back door in the kitchen. As she moved into the kitchen, she saw something glint off the sink light. Her head spun quickly towards the shiny metal knife. It practically glowed from the moonlight that was coming in from the window.

She stopped and stared at it with surprised awe.

_**"That could be useful..." **_

_"I already have special killing knives in my bag."_

_**"One larger knife won't hurt anything." **  
_

_"No, I'm fine with what I have now."_

_**"Then kill the others." **  
_

_"I won't. I love them."_

_**"Even though they hurt you without you realizing it? Even though they lie to you and don't listen to how you truly feel?" **  
_

_"They do listen! They do care!" _

She shook her head and looked towards the door. Now was the time to leave before the voice in her head took over and really did kill everyone. She hated to leave Danny in Antonio's care again, but, she had to go.

She opened the door and slowly crept out of the house. As the door shut silently, she heard movement behind her. She spun around quickly, with a hand on her pack. There was a hidden weapon compartment on the bottom that she used a lot during her mafia years.

Lovina looked around in the dark. She heard footsteps coming from her right. Her body turned and moved to her left to put some distance between her and it. Her foot decided to take another step back before stopping, but instead was stopped by running into a muscly chest. She whipped around taking two steps back and pulling out her knife, pointing it towards her foe.

There stood Arthur. Half of his face was shaded by the large bush along the side of the house. Lovina felt something off. Air? No. Feelings towards Arthur? Definitely not. Arthur being up at three in the morning? Somewhat.

"Arthur?"

_Angel, what are you doing out here all alone at this time of night? _

Lovina stayed in her stance. There was definitely something off about him.

_Where do you think you're going? _

She took a stepped back.

"I'm going to the market to get some fruit because I'm hungry for fresh fruit and your fruit in there doesn't look good."

_Oh, angel, you don't have to lie. I know why you're out here. _

Lovina froze. Her hand tightened it's grip on the knife she was holding. If she had to hurt him she would.

_**"Kill him..."** _

Arthur's lips curled up into a small evil grin. He didn't move, but his eyes shown in the moonlight. They were a dark emerald with a hint of something else.

"I'm not lying."

_Your sister's dead. _

Something snapped in Lovina. She lurched at him, knocking him on the ground.

She crouched above him with a knife pointing at his chest. She stared straight into his eyes as they turned into dark spots. His lips curled into a demonic smile.

_I know what lies underneath. And that necklace in your drawer at home? You damn bitch! Can't even wear anything that your own sister gave you. _

Lovina punched him. Her knife making a small, thin line on his left cheek.

"How do you know about that? Nobody knows about that!"

She punched him again, this time with her other hand.

_The dead told me. They haunt me. Angel- _

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

She started to punch him repeatedly. All the while, Arthur took it.

Finally, Arthur reached up and stopped her. She opened her wet eyes that she hadn't noticed she closed or that she started to cry. She was now sitting on top of him with anger constantly bubbling up.

Arthur looked up at her with dark eyes. His demonic smile had grown bigger.

He let out a sputter at first and then a high pitched scream.

Lovina moved her hands up to her ears. She squeezed her eyes shut. Then it stopped.

As she started to open her eyes, Arthur pushed her off him. She looked up at him with terror.

_"Kill him. Kill him now!"_

He looked down at her with his mouth open and eyes wide. They both were dark holes.

_"Is this what Feli saw in her dreams?" _

The ones that replaced his eyes started to let out ink black liquid as his head tilted to the side slowly.

_The dead haunt me, angel, you can't hurt me. _

Lovina let out a scream before Arthur lifted his now glowing hand. She was lifted off the ground and thrown towards the forest that lead to the cliff. She lifted her head and looked back at him. He started floating towards her. She stared at him, frozen.

_"Come on! Get up! He'll kill you!" _

Suddenly, she felt numb as she felt her legs and arms pick her up and run away from the cliff, Arthur, the house, everything. She had to get away; had to find her sister.

The trees reached out to her, cutting her.

* * *

The sunrise was beautiful. Full of rich color and welcoming the new day.

Lovina's legs and arms hurt. She ran all night.

She sat up and looked towards the forest. Arthur hadn't followed her, but his haunting face and screech had. her dream was filled with Arthur hurting her. Almost killing her.

Her tired legs picked her up. Her eyes looked around at the new place where her legs carried her. She was outside of a small village. It had an old fashioned style feel to it.

Her legs carried her towards it.

As she walked into the center of the village, she noticed it was empty. Not surprising since the scientists have taken over. She looked around and finally walked towards a hut that looked somewhat not abandoned. There was a cloth hanging down from the top of the 'doorway'. She moved it aside and took a step in only to be met with a strong, forceful punch to the gut. She leaned over from the force, but was stopped with a sharp looking rock pointing at her face. She slowly looked up into a cold, dirty face. The person looked to be in their teens.

"_Qui êtes-vous?" _

_"Che lingua sei?" _

_"__Qui êtes-vous?"_ He was more forceful this time.

Lovina slowly stood up and reached behind her.

The boy spoke too quickly for her to react to what he said. He lurched at her. Lovina pulled out one of her knives and pointed it at the boy hoping he would stop. Instead, he went right through her.

How was she able to feel the punch from before and have him go through her now? She shook her head. She turned around and looked as the boy was now on top of someone else.

It looked to be an older person. She slowly moved out of the hut and around the boy to see who he was attacking. It was a younger looking Arthur!

"Arthur?"

She looked up as a crowd of people ran over to see what was happening. She took a few steps back, knife still at the ready. They all started to cheer and spit at Arthur. He tried to stop them, but was being cut up by the boy.

"Arthur? Why Arthur?"

She looked over and saw someone gesture to her from the trees across the opening. They disappeared as soon as she took a step in their direction.

"Wait!" She ran after them into the trees. This time, chasing someone else.

* * *

**A month later... **

Lovina trudged through the forest. She had been at this for a month. Surprisingly she had freed some nations, but they were the micro-nations and one she couldn't seem to remember what his name was, but he looked like Alfred.

She pushed aside a branch and stepped out into the open. There was a dirt road and then a fence. There were some people on the other side that looked abandoned. She looked to both sides and crossed over to the fence. She looked around and saw a little girl sitting down further from her along the fence. She walked down and crouched behind the girl.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me what you are doing on the other side of the fence?"

The little girl jumped before she turned around. She gave Lovina wide, hopeful eyes.

"You came back! Like you promised! You really did keep your promise!"

She stood and started to cry.

"Promise?"

She nodded.

"You promised you'd come back for my family and I."

"I..." Lovina's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"How long ago did I say that?"

The little girl tilted her head and then turned around and ran off.

Lovina watched her. Where was she going? Lovina stood and looked up. The fence had barb wire on top. No use climbing over. She looked down and kicked the dirt. Can't dig under.

She looked back up to see and old man coming back with the little girl. They stopped two feet before the fence. The old man was breathing hard. He looked her in the eyes. His lips slowly grew into a smile as a sob escaped his lips.

_"Benim meleğim..." _

Lovina gave a funny look. She didn't understand the language. She looked the man up and down and realized that he wasn't just covered in dirt, his skin was a dark tan.

"What?"

"He says, my angel..."

"Angel?"

The little girl nodded.

"I'm no angel." Lovina gave a sheepish smile. She didn't want to hurt their feelings, but she didn't want to make them have a reason _not _to trust her.

"Yes you are! You saved us before! You took down the dirt hole."

The man took a step towards the fence and reached a hand through one of the holes.

_"Sen bize umut verdin...Hepimizi kurtardın!" _

Lovina looked at his hand then back at his eyes. They were full of hope as tears went down his cheeks.

_"Benim savoir, bilgimiz." _

Lovina let go of his hand and took a step back.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know you people, but... I somehow feel like I've met you before."

"You do know us, we're your family."

"Family?"

"Don't you remember?"

Lovina saw as the little girl's face fell some. She shook her head.

"But...you promised. You said you wouldn't forget us."

"I'm sorry... I don't know you." Lovina turned around and headed back into the woods.

_"Kardeş Feli!" _

Lovina stopped. Her body froze with numbness. She slowly turned around and looked back at the old man and girl. Their were now people coming over to see what was going on.

_"Che cosa hai detto?" _

"_Kardeş Feli. Sorella__." _Her word was off by the way she pronounced it.

Lovina stared at her horrified in shock.

A siren went off, but Lovina didn't move. The little girl held her eyes with her tears. There was shouting before she finally turned to leave.

"Wait! _Qual è il tuo nome?" _Lovina gasped out.

The little girl turned around.

"Mehtap."

She turned back around and headed around a corner of a small building.

* * *

Lovina sat in the bushes across from where the little girl had sat yesterday, hoping she would come back. Maybe she could get some kind of hint that her sister was around in this area. Maybe even recently.

She looked up through the trees at the blue sky. It was somewhere around noon. Without a watch or phone, it was hard to tell.

_"I wonder if Feliciana is looking at this sky... I hope Antonio is doing all right."_

_**"I bet he's murdered that damn brat..." **  
_

_"He wouldn't do that to our child."_

_**"He would do that to Kiku and your's child."**__  
_

Lovina heard someone and looked ahead. The little girl was standing there, clinging to the fence with hope.

"Is that how Feliciana looked when she was younger?"

Lovina gave a small smile and stood up. She peaked out and looked over when it was clear.

_"Sorella." _

Lovina kept the small smile as she crouched down and looked in the girl's face again.

"What was your name again?"

"Mehtap. It means moonlight."

"That's a pretty name."

The little girl smiled.

"Could you tell me where Feliciana went to?"

The girl's smile disappeared.

"Why? Are you going to hurt her?" Her eyes started to water.

Lovina shook her head and put a hand through the fence.

"No, she's my _sorella. La mia unica sorella." _

"So you're not her, are you..."

"No, I'm not. I hope I didn't get your hopes up to far." Lovina gave an apologetic look. Both of their smiles had disappeared. Now it was serious.

"Do you remember how long ago she was here?"

Mehtap reached up and grabbed Lovina's hand. Her hand felt tiny to Lovina's hand. Small, fragile, like her. Like all of the nations.

"A week ago..."

The air was still between them. Lovina was so close to her sister... and now she could be anywhere. Her face fell and her hand went limp.

"But," Mehtap picked up Lovina's hand with both of hers. "The guards have been talking about a 'special' person at the camp two miles from here..."

Lovina lifted her head. Hope. That's what she needed, hope.

"In which direction?"

Mehtap squeezed her eyes shut. Lovina gave a chuckle.

"What?" Mehtap opened one of eyes.

"Nothing."

She shut it again and held it for a few seconds before opening them.

"I know!" She turned and pointed behind her.

"That way."

"Thank you!"

Lovina pulled away and started to her left.

"You'll come back, won't you?"

Lovina turned and winked at the girl.

"If my sister made a promise, then she'll keep it.

* * *

Lovina finally reached the other fence around twilight and it was starting to get cold. Much less, a storm was brewing. She looked up to the sky as the clouds gathered. She looked back down to see some people sitting along the fence. She walked over quietly and looked them over. There was no one there that could be her sister.

_"Što vy robicie ?" _

Lovina jumped some. If that was who she thought it was, she'd be dead. She turned to see an old women standing there, giving her a dirty look.

"Hi."

_"chto ty?" _

Lovina shook her head. There was no way that she would be able to tell what she was saying. It was different then Russian, but Belarusian was some what the same.

_"Qualcuno parla italiano?"_

She said it loud enough for the majority of the people to hear.

_"Sì. Io." _

Lovina turned to see a dark skinned boy. He looked to be in his teens and very muscular. If she hadn't met Antonio, she'd be all over this boy.

_"Sto cercando una ragazza di nome Feliciana."_

The boy gave her a weird look. He probably only knew some.

_"Native Language?" _

"Deutsch."

Lovina mentally face palmed. Of all the languages, he only knew German.

"Do you understand English well?"

He nodded.

"So-so Italianisch und Belarusian. Ich spreche Englisch gut."

Lovina looked off to the side. His chances now went to zero.

"I'm looking for a girl named Feliciana, do you know her?"

The boy thought some, then nodded.

Lovina's heart fluttered in her chest.

"Is she here?"

"Ja."

_"Thank god I know some German or I'd be fucked!" _

"Where?" She blurted.

The boy moved back some, alarmed.

"Sorry, do you know where she is?"

The boy looked around and started to ask, Lovina assumed, if anyone knew where Feliciana was. Someone knew because the boy nodded and bowed. Maybe they were from an Asian nation? He looked back at her and nodded.

"She should be coming." He accent was thick.

"Coming?"

Suddenly, they all heard a bird call. It was a real one, but it was recognizable to Lovina.

She looked around quickly. The people that were along the fence got up and hurried over to someone that was directing them. The boy ran over to the cloaked figure and pointed towards Lovina. It looked over and then nodded.

Lovina felt herself gripping the fence. This was the moment. The moment to find out what happened.

The cloaked figure ran over, but stopped six feet from the fence.

"Lo-"

"Feliciana...is that you?"

The cloaked figure slowly reached up and pulled the hood down. Lovina's eyes went wide with shock.

"But there's no way..."

* * *

**Editor's note!**

**So I need to give a few thanks out to some awesome people. First, I'd like to thank my partner in crime with putting up with my long awaited chapters and everything else. Another thing is that they are an amazing person and they really should feel special because I love them very much. They are an amazing friend and sister that shouldn't leave, ever! From Italy with Love.**

**The second person is to my dear creeper who loves to stay in my closet a lot. If anything, I wouldn't be this crappy at writing. Yes, my fave grammar nazi, France. I love her dearly and miss her. She is a wonderful person and I hope we never lose contact because then I'd have to cry more (more then I do now.)**

**Lastly, for you peeps that actually read this story, I'd really, REALLY, appreciate feedback!**

**Thanks again! **

* * *

The sun had finally set and the wind was picking up.

"Feliciana, it's been so long..." Lovina couldn't take it. Her sister was six feet from her and the only thing that was separating them was a thin wall of metal.

Feliciana looked up at her sister. Her hair was long since out of her ponytail and she was long since dead. Now she was helping the people out in these monstrous camps. It was like the Holocaust, but worst in most cases. She felt the tears fighting with her. She shook her head and then reached up and wiped them away. She walked over to the fence and put her fingers over Lovina's on the fence. They stayed quiet for a long time.

"You shouldn't be here..."

"I'm here for you!"

Feliciana looked away, letting her fingers slip from her sisters.

"You... I'm on my own now." She took a few steps back.

"I…" Lovina paused. She wasn't sure what to say next. She finally found her sister and now… now…

"I'll do anything to make you stay!"

"Lovina." Feliciana looked up into her sisters bright brown eyes. They were starting to fill with tears.

"Please don't leave!"

Feliciana turned her back to her sister and started to walk away.

_"You said you'd stay together with me. Forever. __But then you went away and left me for my own."_

Feliciana stopped and listened.

_"Now that I've found you again, y__ou're leaving me again."_

Feliciana put her head down. That was her song. Her song that she made up. Elizabeta and Francis had taught her how to play the piano when she was younger. Nobody knew about that song. So, how? How did Lovina know about that song?

"No hope, no love, no glory."

"No happy ending."

Feliciana half turned and looked at her sister through the fence. Her eyes finally let the tears out as the rain came down on the both of them.

"There will never be a happy ending for me." Feliciana turned back around and headed into the shadows of the night as the rain poured.

"Feliciana!"


	12. XII Wishes

The sun peaked through the trees, laying gently on the Italian's face. Her eyes slowly opened. She sat up with a jolt.

"Feliciana!" Lovina reached out towards the trees. She sat frozen for what seemed like forever. Finally she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in them. Her cries rang through the woods.

Finally, she got up and wiped her eyes. She grabbed her bag and headed towards a small opening in the brush. It lead back to the fence where she...

"Was it...a dream?" She looked up, doubtful. But it soon turned to worry as she looked around at the charred buildings. There was a cut hole in the fence. She crawled through it. Her feet moved her over to one of the bigger buildings. Some parts of the walls were gone. There was ash in the middle of the square that marked where the walls used to stand.

"What...what happened?"

"They blew up the place."

Lovina turned around and saw the boy standing there.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I came back to get whatever was useful to us."

"Us?"

The boy nodded and shifted the pack on his back. Lovina looked at it and then back at the boy. Her eyes laid on his.

They stood in a silence with a slight breeze. Lovina's hood fell down and her hair was set free. The boy took a step back as his face was turned to horror.

"Y-you're Lo-Lo..."

Lovina gave him a dirty look.

"Just spit it out dammit!"

"Lovina..." He breathed softly. "But... you were supposed to be dead..."

"No your thinking of-"

"Nein, Feliciana is dead, Italy is gone. The scientists took it over."

Lovina felt her heart beating in her ears. But that wasn't possible. If it was, she would know. She would be dead to.

The boy shook his head.

"It's a miracle."

Lovina couldn't breathe. Just last night, she swore she saw her sister and now she's being told that she isn't supposed to be alive.

He walked over, dropped his bag, and hugged her tightly.

Lovina rested her head on his shoulder. It's been a long time since she's been hugged.

"I'm so happy there's at least one nation alive..."

Lovina pushed him away from her. Her eyes had a wild look to them.

"What do you mean, at least one nation?"

"There are no other nations. The bastards took them. All of them. This world has fallen apart."

Lovina thought back to when she left. It was a month ago, if not a little longer and everyone fell in that time. How? She thought they were the stronger ones that were still with her.

"But... But how?" Lovina started to shake. It was like waking up into a nightmare.

"I don't know... but come, our leader will know what to do."

The boy grabbed her hand and picked up his bag. He pulled her around the somewhat still standing buildings and into the forest. He pulled her for a long time before coming out into an open area. The trees were thicker here and it served as a good hiding place.

"Ich bringe fruende!" He shouted. The people looked over and smiled.

He pulled her into the middle before letting her ahnd go. She stood there looking around at all the people. There were murmurs going around about how she looked.

"Ich spreche Deutsch und Englisch! Was du sprechst?"

Lovina couldn't respond, it was too overwhelming. How are all of these people still alive while the countries are gone.

"Kommen." Lovina turned and looked at the boy as her grabbed her hand again.

He lead her through the crowd, unsure of where they were going. He pulled her up to a tent that was somewhat away from everyone else.

"Stay." The boy smiled at her before pulling back the tarp and walking in. Lovina caught a glimpse of another cloaked figure.

She looked around and saw some kids watching her.

"Hi."

They looked at her with wild eyes and then started to speak in a different language she never heard of. She took a step toward them. They moved away from her.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

Lovina half turned and looked at the boy who was now grinning. She hasn't seen a smile like that in forever either...

"The leader would like to see you."

Lovina nodded and turned to look back at the children. They weren't there. She gave a funny look before turning around and heading into the tent.

* * *

Lovina sat Indian style on the dirt floor. The tent was small and clean smelling. She looked at all the things in the tent as if she were from another world. There were some old pots sitting on one side of the tent and on the other, there were clothes. They looked familiar, as if she had seen them before on someone, but she couldn't place them. The only light source was the old fashioned lamp behind the leader.

"What do you want?"

Lovina looked back at the person. They sat Indian style with their head resting on one arm that was sitting on one of their knees. Their face was covered by the hood, but the cloak reveled more. They wore a dark tank top with camouflage pants. They both looked like they've been worn a long time.

"I want to know who you are and why do you have all these people following you." Lovina said sternly.

There was a sigh that came from beneath the hood.

"I am helping these people become free."

"Why?"

"Didn't you see them in that 'cage?'"

Lovina was taken back.

"Did you see my sister?"

"Who?" This perked their interest.

Lovina took a deep breathe. Ever since she started out on her own, she's been told lies and now she wanted the truth.

"My sister, Feliciana."

There was a chuckle as the person stood up. They turned with their back to her.

"No, I don't know your sister, as of now, you are the only... half-nation, that I know of that's still alive. All the nations have been killed off."

Lovina's anger was growing. That's the second time she's been told that, but how was it possible that her and Feliciana were still alive?

"There are other nations out there! you just have to find them!" Lovina stared up at the cloak. It was like a ghost looming over her.

They turned around and leaned down over Lovina.

"Do you know where they are then?"

Lovina stared angrily at the hooded face.

"No. But I think someone else does."

"Like-"

Lovina felt something heavy fall on her as another explosion happened.

She wrapped her arms around the body on top of her and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard screams coming from outside the tent.

_"Open your eyes! We have to get out of here!" _

Lovina forced her eyes open and looked around. As soon as she decided it was clear, she heard a crackle and foosh sound as the tent went up into flames. She looked around with panic.

"Grab the black blanket to your right."

Lovina looked at the top of the hood as she felt something warm on her arm and chest. She looked to her right and reached as much as she could.

"I can't reach it!"

"Reach for it, dammit!"

Lovina reminded herself to yell at the person later for bossing her. She sat up some and grabbed the blanket.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this damn thing?"

"Throw it over us!"

"We'll die if we stay here!"

"Just do it!"

Lovina covered as much as she could with it and laid back down, covering up her head. She looked down at the hood again and felt the person breathing heavily. She looked at her left side and saw something dark staining her outfit. The smoke creeped under the blanket. She felt herself falling into the darkness.

"Sh-shit..."

* * *

Lovina woke up with the cloaked person over her still, but there was no more crackle from the fire. She pulled the blanket off her head and looked up into the dead trees. She looked around and saw the open area with black, dead trees around it. They looked as if they had been painted black to make the area more menacing.

Lovina looked back down at the cloak.

"Hey, are you all right?"

She bumped them. They stirred and moved their head.

"Hey!"

They moved their head again and sat up. They straddled Lovina's legs as she sat up on her elbows. There was piece of glass sticking through the person's shoulder.

Lovina looked at it with worry.

"Hey, there's uh," She felt her face flush some.

"I know..." They slowly reached up and grabbed it tightly.

"When I pull this out-"

"Got it." Lovina pulled her legs out from under the other person and grabbed the black blanket. It was amazing it didn't burn.

Lovina moved closer and sat up on her knees and prepared herself. She wasn't good at this doctor stuff, unless her and Antonio were playing Nurse, but she did know the basics.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They slowly pulled out the piece of glass. The blood flowed down from the hole. Lovina was shocked that they hadn't died from loss of blood. Then again, their bodies were pushed to each other so that stopped some of the bleeding...

Lovina watched as they threw the piece of glass off to the side. The blood came out in large blobs. She placed the blanket on the hole as the person fell on Lovina again.

"Dammit!"

Lovina looked around. There was nothing to lay down on the ground to protect the wound from getting infected, unless...

**_"Are you really going to do that?" _**

_"Why wouldn't I? Who knows what kind of information I can get from them."_

_**"You should let them die." **  
_

_"No!" _

Lovina stripped down to her bra and her underwear. She would just have to take the chance of either being attacked by something or someone and of the person being a male.

She sighed as she laid them on her clothes. The hood was still, shockingly, covering the person's face. Her eyes lingered on the hood. If she moved it down, she could see the person's face. She moved her hand slowly towards the hood.

_Crack! _

Lovina jumped. She looked around.

_Crack! _

She stood up and grabbed one of her knives from her pack. She slowly moved through the dead bushes and crouched down. There were two girls standing with guns pointing at each other. One had a bullet stuck in her arm and the other had one in her leg. She crouched down to stay hidden.

_"Megöllek!"_

_"A, anya faszfej!" _

The sound from the guns rang through the air as the two girls shot at each other. Finally, one jolted backwards and fell over. The other breathed heavily and fell to her knees.

Lovina got up and ran over. She reached for the girl, but was returned with a gun pointed at her dead. Lovina froze with terror.

_"Kik-" _She looked up and stopped mid sentence. The darken green eyes lightened as they filled with tears.

"Lovina!" She immediately dropped the gun and wrapped her arms around Lovina's neck. She pulled her down and smashed Lovina's head in her breasts.

"El-Elizabeta, I can't breathe..."

Elizabeta let Lovina pulled her out arms length.

_"Istenem_, you've grown." She reached up and wiped her tears away.

Lovina nodded. Her eyes started to fill with tears, but she wasn't sure if she could shed them.

Elizabeta looked her up and down and then grinned.

"You're even starting to get boobs!"

Lovina's face grew red as she looked away.

"That's all the hell you can say after we haven't seen each other in how long?"

Elizabeta laughed. Lovina looked at her and couldn't help but crack a smile.

They fell to silence after so long. Finally, they both stood up and stood without saying anything. Lovina noticed that Elizabeta was wearing her old army outfit. A green button down shirt with matching pants. Black combat boots and belt. Her hat was the only thing that was missing. Although it was Elizabeta, she still had blood stains on it. Lovina looked away.

"I should be going."

"Your leaving?" Lovina looked up. Her eyes got a pleading look.

Elizbeta cupped her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, but I must. We can't stay with each other. They'll find us." She ruffled Lovina's top hair and then quickly left.

Lovina couldn't tell if she was crushed by this or if it brought her new strength. She new one thing, she wasn't the only one out there still...

* * *

She came back through the bushes. She looked at her clothes that were drenched in blood, but no body.

She looked around somewhat panicked. Where did they go? They couldn't have gotten to far.

Suddenly she felt someone hold her close to them with something sharp against her throat.

"Who are you?"

"Lovina."

"Lovina who?" They sounded demanding, but winded at the same time.

"Lovina Vargas."

Lovina tried to turn her head, but was cut by the sharp tool. She felt the blood trickle down her neck cleanly. She assumed it was a knife, what with the thin line it made.

"Liar!"

She left the body behind her weave some.

"Your hurt, let me help you..."

Lovina would've taken them out, but with a sliced neck and not knowing what they were capable of, she was at a lost.

"I don't need help." They cringed some.

Lovina shut her eyes and thought. If she elbowed now, she could at least slow them down and maybe hit a critical spot. She opened her eyes and elbowed them in the stomach. They immediately let go. She turned around and grabbed the knife that had fallen to the ground and got ready for the attack.

It was as if someone pushed the slow motion button on the world. Lovina moved in and stabbed them in the stomach with force. She watched as they, the girl, stumbled back. Her hood fell down to show long, red hair. Lovina's eyes grew in horror again as her face flushed completely.

"No...Not again..."


	13. XIII We're all Crazy, Aren't we?

"No... Not Again..."

Lovina watched as the red head fell down to her knees.

"I-I..."

"Lovina...I," she coughed up blood. Not only was there a wound in her stomach, but her shoulder, and who knows where else. She fell over.

Lovina dropped the bloody knife and ran over to her sister. She didn't mean to. Tears formed in her eyes as she picked up her sister and carried her back over to her clothes. Feliciana's body was light and lifeless. Lovina tried wiping the tears away, but they kept coming. This could be the end of her sister! If only she knew.

"Dammit!" She screamed.

Again, she tried to wipe the tears away, but they wouldn't go away.

_"Wrap her wounds.." _

Lovina looked around and saw some burnt, but good cloth. She had to wrap her sister's wounds and find a doctor. She crawled over and grabbed them with a blurred vision then crawled back to her sister. She wrapped the clothes around her sister's wounds. Now she needed to find a doctor.

"Hello, anybody! Please help me!" She screamed.

Nobody answered. She covered her face. She couldn't carry her sister. She had nowhere to go.

Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes. She turned and saw three men standing behind some trees.

"Please help me! My sister is dying and I don't know what to do!" She cried.

The three men looked at each other and nodded. They came out from behind the trees and moved quickly. Lovina watched as they picked up Feliciana's body and started to carry it away.

"The hell your going to take her away!" She screamed. She picked up the same knife and ran at them. One of them turned and held out his hand. She froze.

"You can't take her from me! She's everything I got in this world!" Lovina cried.

The blonde nodded and turned back round. Lovina felt herself follow with out moving. It was as if he froze her and then made her float to follow.

Suddenly, Lovina felt her body tingle as if you sat on your foot for too long.

"I...feel weak..." She blacked out before she lost sight of her sister.

* * *

Lovina woke up on a small cot. She sat up and looked around. Next to her was her sister, all bandaged up. She gave a soft, longing look before the door opened. She looked over at the door, her heart beating fast.

There stood a young, blonde haired, Britain.

"Oh, Lovina, your awake. We were wondering when you would wake up." He gave a smile.

Lovina jumped out of the bed and quickly moved over to Arthur, slapping him across the face. Arthur stood still. He knew what it was for.

He looked up into Lovina's face. It was full of hatred and tears again.

"Please don't cry.."

"Stop. I don't want to hear it! You stole her from me! You could have at least told me it was you."

"Lovina, listen,"

"We were trying to help you like you asked."

A tan Spaniard came around the corner with a look of concern on her face.

"Antonio!"

He looked past her at Feliciana.

"We saw what happened."

"Then why didn't you tell me!" she questioned.

Antonio put a finger to his lips and pulled her out of the room. Arthur nodded to them and shut the door, staying in the room.

"I could've-" She was stopped by Antonio's sweet lips.

"Let's wait, I haven't seen _mi tomatio _in a long time." He gave a soft smile and held Lovina's hands.

It had been so long since Lovina had seen the smile, tan skin, felt him. She missed all of it.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then something to eat."

She nodded and they walked down the small hallway.

* * *

Lovina sat down at a small picnic table outside. It was mid-day and the clouds were starting to puff up. In front of her sat a plate with a sandwich and some chips.

"Sorry, this is all we have. We've been low on food for a while, so eat up."

Lovina looked down at her sandwich. It didn't look like Arthur's cooking. It didn't smell like his cooking either. She picked it up and took a small bite. The bread tasted like it was starting to go stale. The butter was warm and so was the lettuce and tomato. The bacon on the other hand, was cold. She chewed it slowly and then swallowed.

"Is this safe to eat?"

"I've been eating that for half a month now, I think you'll be fine." Antonio gave another one of his smiles.

Lovina melted inside and took another bite of her sandwich. They sat in silence.

"Yo, Antonio! The hero has arrived!" Lovina turned around and looked at Alfred, who was covered in mud. He was carrying a pack similar to the one the boy had...

"Where'd you get that bag?"

"Hm?" Alfred set the bag down and slide in next to Antonio. "This? I found it at your campsite. Why? Is it yours?"

Lovina thought.

"No, but-"

"Hey, Feliciana's awake. I'm going to help her into the shower, alright?"

They all turned and looked at Arthur. He stood at the entrance. That's when Lovina noticed the small building. It looked like it hadn't been used before they got there. Mental note: ask about building.

"Yeah, don't try anything either. Or Ludwig would have your neck!" Antonio warned.

"That is, if he's still-" Antonio elbowed Alfred roughly in the ribs.

"Ow, man! What was that for?"

Antonio gave him a look and they both looked at Lovina. She was looking down at her plate, not feeling hungry anymore.

_"If Ludwig's really dead, Feliciana surely will kill herself..." _

"I'm sure he's alive."

Arthur gave an encouraging smile before heading back into the building.

Again they sat in silence.

"So-" "What-"

Lovina and Antonio looked at each. Them speaking at the same time has never happened before... The world must have really changed...

"Go ahead."

"How'd you guys find this building? And why are you guys here?"

The two men looked at each and then back at Lovina. Alfred took a deep breath before speaking.

"We found it when we heard about an explosion in this side of the country. We used Arthur's magic to transport here. All of us are shocked that he's able to even use it at times."

Alfred was so serious, it frightened Lovina. She had never seen him this serious.

"And from there you've been scavenging right?"

They both nodded. Lovina took the last bite of her sandwich and swallowed dryly.

"Our turn," Antonio paused and then went on with his decision. "What are you doing on this side of the country?"

"Country?"

Alfred brought up a finger.

"There's only one country, and that's the scientists country. There are a few individual countries still, what you can call free, from the scientists, but there are others that are under their wings."

"Along with that, they have made copies of us all. Some of them have been taken out, but the others are still remaining."

"Like Eliza's..."

"Elizabeta?" Antonio's face grew with surprise.

"Mhm. I saw her take down her double, I'm assuming, and I don't know what happened to the body."

Alfred and Antonio looked at each other again.

"Where did you see this at?"

"Close to our campsite."

"We'll go back there as soon as we catch up with Feliciana."

"It may not take that long."

Arthur joined Lovina's side.

"What do you mean?"

"She's been through a lot, but she doesn't want to talk about it..."

"But-"

"Sh."

They all turned and looked as Feliciana stepped somberly out the door. Her white gown hung loosely on her shoulders. She didn't look up at them.

"Fe-Feli...is it really you this time?"

She didn't move. Lovina stood up and walked over. She slowly moved her hands up into a 'hug' position. She quickly then hugged her sister. The tears came again, wetting Feliciana's white gown. She pulled away and looked into her sister's watery eyes. They were lifeless, like the rest of her body. It was hard to see her like this.

"I'm so sorry."

Lovina hugged her again. This time Feliciana slowly hugged her back.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you."

Lovina shook her head.

"I don't care anymore. Your safe and sound. That's all that matters to me right now."

The men at the table started to cry. It was touching.

They pulled away and looked at the others. Lovina held onto Feliciana's left hand. She felt if she let go again, she'd never see her sister ever again.

"May we have some private time?"

They all nodded. Lovina looked at her sister who was looking at the ground again. She gave a weak smile and pulled her back into the building.

* * *

Lovina sat on the left of her sister. They sat with their hands together and backs against the wall. It was a dark, empty room with the only light coming from the door window. Both of their knees were up against their chests. It was like an exact mirror.

"Where have you been?"

"Helping out people that were trapped with the scientists."

"Why were they trapped with them?"

"They were experimented on..."

Lovina sat quietly. It was defiantly like the Holocaust.

"Were they killed."

Feliciana nodded.

Yup, exactly like it.

They sat in silence. Lovina had to know the fateful answer to the hard question. She took a deep breath and asked.

"Why'd you fall off the cliff?"

Feliciana didn't move.

"Hey, Feli..."

"I had to."

"Why?"

"They were going to kill all of you..."

"But they're trying to do that now!" Lovina looked at her sister.

Feliciana turned her head the other way. She slowly started to pull her hand away from her sisters, but Lovina just squeezed her hand.

"Please, tell me."

"I didn't know they were going to do it anyways. They said if I sacrificed myself, everyone else wouldn't be harmed."

Lovina moved her legs out and got on her hands and knees.

"So you just threw yourself off the cliff?"

"That's where I was supposed to go."

"What happened after? I didn't see your body."

"They caught me and took me. They did what they did to you. Experimented on me." Lovina felt Feliciana tighten her grip on her hand.

"But, you don't look like me..."

"I got away before they did anything too bad."

Lovina looked away from her sister. Living through that, then saving other people and getting hurt through that. Then getting stabbed with a piece of glass and who knows how long later, being stabbed by your own sister.

Lovina felt Feliciana's hand pull away from her. She stood up and left her back to her. Feliciana put her other arm on her knees and buried her face into them.

"You could have at least told me what you were doing..."

Feliciana shook her head.

"Or told Ludwig or Gilbert. You could have told someone... Anyone."

Feliciana stayed quiet.

"Do you not realize how worried I've been? Not knowing if your dead or alive! And then come to find out that you sacrificed yourself to save me? I wouldn't have allowed it!" She turned and looked down at her sister.

She was looking back up at her in terror.

"Oh, no I didn't mean to make it sound harsh."

Lovina crouched down and reached for her sister. Feliciana batted her hand away.

She had a wild look on her pale face. Lovina knew what was happening.

"Ge-get away from me.." Feliciana shook her head, but kept her eyes locked on Lovina.

"Feli, listen to me."

"Get away from me!"

Lovina backed away. Feliciana put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes. She couldn't go through this again. It happened every few days. Each time, it got worse. She couldn't imagine what was going to show up this time.

Lovina watched her sister helplessly.

Feliciana's scream stopped and her arms fell limply to her sides. She slowly rose up.

"Feli?"

Feliciana raised her head. Her eyes held no life.

"Feliciana, can you hear me?"

She slowly walked towards Lovina.

"Hey, Feli, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like dear sister?"

Her voice was rough and down an octave.

"That's not you Feliciana..."

"Of course it's me, sorella. Who else would it be?"

Lovina took another step back.

"It's not you, so who is it?"

Feliciana tilted her head to the left a little.

"It's me, why won't you believe me? I thought you were my sister?" Feliciana had started to cry, but instead of clear tears, they were black. They rolled down her face as she moved closer.

"Feliciana, please, come back to me."

Feliciana stopped two feet from her sister. They were now all the way across the room. Lovina had kept taking steps backward as Feliciana moved closer.

**_"Kill her. She will kill you this time. Do not test her."_**

Lovina shook her head.

Feliciana tilted her head back to being upright. Her lips drew into an evil grin.

"Sister, I would like to show you how much pain you've put me through..." She pounced at Lovina.

They fell over with Feliciana on top. She raised a fist and punched Lovina repeatedly Lovina didn't know what to do other than protect herself. She put her arms up to defend her face as her sister beat down on her. Eventually, Feliciana stopped and got off. She went to the door and punched the glass out of the window. Lovina rolled over and got up. She stood in her fighting stance as Feliciana leaned over and picked up a piece of glass. She held it tightly as she walked towards Lovina again.

Lovina watched as a thin line of blood trailed down her sister's arm. She was holding it so tightly that it was cutting her.

"Feliciana, listen to me. You don't want to do this..."

"But I do. You put me through so much pain..."

Feliciana raised the piece of glass and brought it down. Lovina dodged it, but just barely. She quickly regain her footing as Feliciana turned towards her. She had gotten her on the thigh.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky..."

She went after Lovina again. This time, knocking them both over again. Feliciana sat on top of Lovina with her hands raised. Lovina sat squirming. She got lucky and had sat on her arms as well and now she was defenseless. She started to bring down the piece of glass but was stopped by two pairs of hands. Lovina looked past her sister and up at Antonio and Arthur.

"Tonio..."

"We'll lift her, you just get out of here."

"But-"

"On three!"

The lifted her up as Lovina squirmed out and headed towards the door. She watched as her sister struggled against them. She felt an arm around her shoulders. It was Alfred. He pulled her out into the hallway.

"Come, let them deal with it."

Lovina nodded as tears of her own rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Lovina rolled over onto her side. She couldn't sleep. Her sister had gone mad and she...well she could say the same about herself. The voice inside her head was really pushing her to kill everyone; to be on her own. She didn't want that. She needed Antonio, Arthur, and Alfred, but she needed her sister, Feliciana, the most. Her mind raced with the possibilities of them being separated forever. Feliciana was there for her on everything and it was the same with her to Feliciana.

She sighed and crawled out of bed and went out of the room. She was going to see her sister.

* * *

Lovina looked through the window. Feliciana was back in the room where she first woke up at. She was sitting on the cot with her head buried into her knees. The moon shone through the window and landed on her. It made it look like Feliciana was glowing.

Lovina took a deep breath and then opened the door. Feliciana didn't move.

"Hey, Sorella..."

Lovina walked in and shut the door quietly.

"Where you not able to sleep?"

Still no movement. Lovina took another deep breath and then walked over and sat on the bed next to Feliciana.

"I'm sorry I got upset earlier."

Silence. Lovina scooted onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her sister. She pulled Feliciana to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Feliciana had started to cry. Lovina hugged her tighter and stroked her hair. Feliciana wrapped her arms around Lovina and squeezed back tightly.

"I still love you..."

* * *

"Where the hell is Lovina?" Antonio shouted.

Arthur was the first one to wake up and then it was Antonio. Of course, Alfred wasn't up yet, but then again, it was only eight in the morning.

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Just keep your voice down so we don't wake Alfred."

Antonio looked around outside and then stared at the door.

"You don't think she..."

"She wouldn't..."

They both looked at each other and ran into the building.

* * *

They both reached the door. Antonio reached for the door knob and opened up. They quickly moved in and saw both Lovina and Feliciana in each others arms, peacefully sleeping on the cot.

Everything was how it was the night before. Nothing was knocked over and there were no cuts on either one of them. Antonio walked over and looked down at the two. They looked so peaceful. Antonio smiled and looked up at Arthur. He, too, had a peaceful smile and his eyes were soft.

"Come on, let's leave them. They need to be with each other..."

Antonio blew a kiss to Lovina and walked out quietly with Arthur after him.

* * *

Alfred carried a try full of food. They were down to their last servings. Only one more day and they'd be out. Alfred sighed as he reached the door. He knocked and then opened it.

"Hey, ladies! The hero has-"

Alfred held onto the tray tightly.

"Shit..."


	14. XIV Snowy Love and Finale

The snow feel gently in the moonlight. It was a cold winter's eve. It lightly crunched under the Italian's feet. They both trudged through it, hoping to find somewhere warm to stay for the night. The last couple nights, they'd been out in the cold and were lucky to find actual firewood that they could use. Although they had been separated from all other countries for almost a week now, they looked forward to the next one.

Through the past couple months, they had been around to different camps and scientists buildings and freed the people, and nations, that were being held. Of course they did this anonymously and kept quiet on who they were.

"It's fucking cold! Where are we going to find a building let alone a house, to stay in?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that earlier when you, not so kindly, shot down the wonderful offer of those nice elderly people." Feliciana shot a look towards her sister.

"Well fuck! I wish Antonio was here... He'd warm me up." She gave a sly smile.

"What about me?" Feliciana questioned.

"You have Lud-"

Lovina stopped walking. They both heard from one of the camps that he ad gone missing and nobody has heard or seen him since he disappeared a while back.

Feliciana stopped and stared at the snow. It was like centuries ago with the Holy Roman Empire. Not only that, she hadn't seen Ludwig in a year at least.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine."

Feliciana started walking again. Lovina looked off to the side then jogged to catch up to her sister.

"Why don't we camp here for the night?"

"First you were complaining about the cold and now you're willing to stay out here. Make up your mind!"

Lovina looked over and saw that Feliciana had started to cry. It was her fault, bringing up Ludwig. She thought back to when they found out. Feliciana stayed strong, but as soon as they turned around and left, she had broken down into tears. She cried every night and sometimes during the day when she wasn't around.

"Sorry."

Feliciana sighed.

"It's fine. All right. Start setting up, I'll go see if I can find any firewood to keep us warm."

Lovina nodded as Feliciana set her stuff down and headed between the trees and beyond.

Lovina at first just stood and stared at the stuff and then sighed. She muttered to herself as she started to set up the tent. At least moving more and making an effort would warm her up, right?

She finally got the tent up and crawled in.

"Lay out the sleeping bags and then set out things to alert us."

She got right to work. As she worked, she didn't think anything more about the cold.

* * *

Feliciana picked up sticks that she found sticking out of the snow. There were few and she started to get worried. They may not have a fire to keep them warm that night...

She leaned over and pulled up another stick.

"How's it going?"

Feliciana looked up at the sound of the voice. Zoran stood leaning against a trunk of an old tree.

"What do you want?"

"Funny you should ask." A wicked smile played upon his lips.

Feliciana set her sticks down, but held one. She was ready to attack him if he tried anything.

"Do you remember that deal we made?"

Feliciana froze. They had made a deal, but that was so long ago. Why would he bring it up now?

"What about it?"

"Well, I've done my half. Now it's time to give up your half."

"I can't. Not yet."

"Why not?" The smiled disappeared.

Feliciana shivered. The trees had made a small breeze. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them back up and he was gone.

_"You owe me..."_

The wind whispered in her ear. He was still there; she could feel him. She shut her eyes again.

_"I will give you my half when I have saved the others. Right now, I can't give you my half. Just please, get rid of the nightmares; the visions."_

_"Hmm, interesting you should bring that up..."_

_"I don't want to kill Lovina, we've gone after each other and it started with me. There's something wrong with the both of us. Please, just help me." _

He was silent. The breeze was still there. So that mean he had to be there. She opened her eyes and saw a snow version of him. The wind had picked up and now spun around her. She felt herself falling into a dark place.

"I promise I won't let you kill your," he paused, "dear sister. But I do warn this, don't mess with me."

Feliciana nodded slowly. Her eyes held nothing. Zoran disappeared along with the wind. She turned around and picked up her sticks and headed back to their campsite.

* * *

They both sat inside the tent, freezing. When Feliciana got back, they both decided that the sticks she picked up would be gone in a half hour at the most. So they just climbed into the tent and sat down.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

Feliciana nodded as Lovina got up. She went outside the tent and dug around in one of the bags for a small snack. She found two small bags of peanuts and went back into the tent.

She stood, looking down Feliciana. She looked back up at her sister.

"Uh, Feliciana, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

Lovina looked off to the side as her cheeks grew a deeper red.

"M-may I sleep next to you?"

Feliciana smiled.

"Yeah, of course."

Lovina gave a defensive look.

"It's only to stay warm! That's it!"

Feliciana laughed. It was a real laugh.

"I know, I know."

Lovina smiled and laughed along with her sister.

They finally calmed down and crawled under the covers of their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

* * *

Lovina woke up. She rolled over and felt along her right side. Nothing. She opened her eyes and looked over.

"Feliciana?"

Lovina immediately sat up and looked around. Her heart was beating quickly.

"Feliciana? Feliciana?"

There was movement outside the tent. Lovina slowly crawled out of her sleeping bag and crawled towards the entrance. Their bags were just outside the tent and she had a compartment on the closest side that held a knife. She could easily grab it, then attack the intruder. Lovina slowly opened the flap and looked out. There was a tan skirt with a huge hole on the side covering her view. Her eyes went up to see Feliciana digging around her bag.

Lovina thought about scaring her but that would be too mean. She watched her sister for a bit before she realized what she was doing. She was leaving her, again!

Feliciana picked up her bag and stood up. It was time for her to move on. It had to be done. A breath in and a breath out. She turned around and took a step before she was stopped.

"Where are you going?"

Feliciana turned around. She looked at her sister with a blank look.

"I'm leaving."

Feliciana knew it was pointless to lie to her sister, so she spoke the truth.

"I'm coming with."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

Lovina shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Because, it's my own assignment. You have yours as well."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"What assignment are you talking about?"

"The one to save the other nations that haven't been saved. To help the world."

"What the hell?"

Feliciana turned away.

"I have to do this by myself."

"No you don't! You have other countries that can help you, help us!"

"No! I _have_ to do this all by myself!"

Feliciana turned her head to look at Lovina, but was caught off guard. Lovina stood over Feliciana. She kept her head down.

"Don't ever say that again."

Feliciana snapped her look up to Lovina.

"I. Will. Do. This. By. My. Self." She growled.

Lovina could see Feliciana's cheek already bruising. She gave an irritated look and bent down, grabbing Feliciana's shirt and pulling her up to her face.

"No. You. Won't."

"Yes. I. Will. I started this by myself, I'll end it by myself."

Lovina pulled back her free hand and slugged Feliciana again.

"I've had enough of you and your damn self pity! Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert, Elizabeta, Roderick, me, all of us have had enough of your bullshit!" She slugged her again.

"You are going to get help from us whether you like it or not!" She hit her one more time before letting go.

Feliciana laid still in the cold snow. Blood crept down the side of her mouth. She didn't think her sister would hurt her and now…

_"Look at yourself. You're a pathetic loser who just got beaten up by your sister."_

Lovina reached down and grabbed one of Feliciana's hands. She looked up at her sister as she hauled her and wrapped her into a hug.

"Please, stop saying that. We're all here for you. Please, stop."

Feliciana felt tears stream from her eyes. She slowly brought up her hands to hug her sister back.

* * *

They had started walking again. The sun shone on Feliciana's puffed up cheek. They tried putting snow on it, but Feliciana just complained about it hurting.

"Now where are we going?"

"To find another building and see if we can find more of the world."

"That's going to be difficult. Word has spread about us, you know."

"Yea I know." Feliciana sighed.

They kept walking, hoping to find another building soon.

* * *

Feliciana came back through the snow covered bushes and in her tracks.

"Hey, Lovina!"

"Hey, did you find anything?" She put a chip in her mouth. They were running low on food, so one ate as the other scouted ahead.

"Yeah, there's a building not far from her, but it's down into a valley type area."

"Oh." Lovina huffed and cussed in her head.

One more thing to waste energy on. They sometimes, but rarely, came across a building that had no country in it. It was like trying to put a puzzle together, but you have to find all of the pieces first.

Feliciana sighed and then sat down across from her sister. Even though they both wore their original outfits, Feliciana wasn't cold. She had on a, now ripped, tan skirt with a top like Alfred's on and a strap that went across her body. Lovina wore almost the same thing except her top had a dip in it and it was more of one of those expensive coats.

"We should get moving. One of us has to go one way, and another, another way. Then from there, we can confuse them and make different tracks."

"Alright." Lovina tipped her head back and the bag up, dumping the crumbs into her mouth. The chips were somewhat stale, but they were something to eat.

"Let's start moving."

* * *

Dark fell over the sky as the two Italians came back to the place they started. They both had manged to make multiple trails around the area to make the people confused if they tried to follow them.

Their plan: move in, find the country, plant bombs, and get out. As with any other building, Feliciana had a feeling there was a country inside. But this one was different. Her stomach got butterflies as she got closer to the building. She just pushed the thought out of her head as though not to be crushed when she found out. But they always came back.

They nodded to each other and made another trail separate from each others and the others they made. They were moving in for the kill.

* * *

Feliciana hopped down from the vent and landed softly with a small thud. She looked around and pulled out a knife from her pack slowly. She stood and moved swiftly to the corner. She wasn't sure if Lovina had gotten in safely or not, but there hasn't been any alerts.

She peeked around the corner and then moved down the hallway when it was clear. She looked quickly in the windows on the doors. She was in the right area and thankfully didn't have to run around the building and risk being caught.

She looked quickly into a window and then kept moving. She stopped and back tracked. Again, she looked into the window. There was a body lying on the bed. It looked beaten. She looked to both sides before opening the door and going in. She shut it quietly and moved over to the bed; knife at the ready.

Her eyes looked down on a beaten, blonde man. His face was sunken and the bones were defined. His body held the once strong muscles outline. It was as if someone took a muscle vacuum to him and sucked out all of his muscles.

Her hand touched his chest lightly. The blonde's eyes snapped open and grabbed her hand tightly. She let out a gasp as the man sat up and knocked her a few feet back. She fell backwards as the man moved over her. He picked her up and shoved her against the wall.

"What do you want now?" he growled.

Feliciana didn't meet his eyes but gave him a stern look.

"I'm here to help you. Please, let me go."

He pulled her away and slammed her against the wall again. She let out a small whimper. The man looked small but that was a understatement.

"Please, I'm just here to help you."

She looked up into his eyes, her's starting to fill with tears as the butterflies came back into her stomach. The man's eyes held anger and abuse, but was flashed with kindness and realization.

"Feli... Feliciana?"

She looked into his eyes. The blood hair hung loosely and roughed up.

"Ludwig?"

She took a breath but was stopped with a longing kiss on the lips. Feliciana watched his eyes with shock. Ludwig looked back at her with wonder. She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. He pushed her up harder against the wall and grabbed her hips, bringing them next to his. He moved his hands back around her as he pushed his hips against her; against the wall.

Finally, they broke the kiss; both breathing heavily.

Feliciana put a hand on his cheek.

"Ludwig..."

"Feliciana, I didn't think I was going to see you again."

"I didn't think I'd see you again either."

Ludwig locked his lips with hers again. Feliciana kissed him with passion. She pulled away.

"We have to go..."

Ludwig's breathing matched hers.

"Why can't we stay like this for a while longer?"

"Luddy... please, Lovina will get worried."

Feliciana looked down as Ludwig looked away. He pulled away and Feliciana stepped away from the wall. She hadn't been that heated up in a long time. Her face was warmed as she headed towards the door.

She reached for the doorknob as it opened. Her heart raced as she saw a flash of clothing.

Ludwig pulled her back and spun them around so his back was facing whoever happened to be coming in.

"Ludwig?"

Ludwig turned his head, keeping Feliciana's head buried into his chest.

"Is Feli in here?"

"Nein, I haven't seen her."

"Oh, but I could've sworn I had seen someone else in here, right by the door."

"No, it was just me."

"Ok, let's go then. Feliciana might be getting worried."

"Right."

Lovina stepped outside the door and waited. Ludwig looked down at Feliciana. She seemed so fragile to him, but she looked like she went through a war.

"Feliciana, I have a few extra minutes with you. Please, tell me what you have been through."

Feliciana looked up into the German's eyes. His accent was still heavy and caring as usual.

"I can't. Not now. I will when we get out. Right now you need to tell me what happened to you."

She looked him over. He had scars and bruises all over his body. He was wearing his black pants, but no shirt. Ludwig shook his head and lead her over to the bed. His hands took the knife away and sent them aside. He, then, lightly laid her down and crawled over her. She looked up at him with her cheeks burning. It had been forever since she had been in this position with him. She longed for him to kiss her and touch her as they once did. But she knew they had to leave and find the other countries.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. His rough hands found hers and intertwined them. They kissed deeply and then Ludwig pulled away and kissed down to her neck. He just reached her chest when Lovina opened the door.

"What the hell? Feliciana! You know we can't have sex in a creepy building like this one!"

Feliciana snapped her eyes over to her sister. She stood with her hands on her hips and new blood spots on her outfit.

"Ludwig, get your ass off her and let's go!"

"Over there!"

Lovina turned around and looked out the door.

"Let's go! I can only hold these guards off for so long!"

Feliciana looked up at Ludwig with pleading eyes. He returned them and got off of her. Feliciana grabbed her knife before they both rushed to the door and went the opposite way of the guards. Lovina shouted some words in Italian and then was quickly right next to her sister.

They ran around the corner but were stopped by some men in white coats.

"Where do you think your going with my test subject?"

"We're taking him back, bastards." Lovina growled.

"Ha! You think you can just take my test subject, my object? Guards!"

The other men in white coats cleared away to show guards loaded with guns all pointing at the three of them.

"Ludwig, what exactly did they do to you?" Feliciana whispered slightly stepping ahead of him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"But, you have bruises and scars all over your body..."

"We, actually I, did that." Feliciana looked at the one in the middle. He wore an evil grin that she had seen too many times before in her dreams.

Feliciana's eyes grew dark as her grip tightened around the handle of the knife she had.

"Feliciana..."

She stared at the man. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Let's make a deal. You and me have a knife dual, whoever kills the other one first, gets to leave with the German."

Lovina shot a looked towards her sister. She saw that her eyes had turned a dark purple and held evil in them.

"Feliciana!"

"Fine, as you wish. Your death will be swift and quick."

He held his hand off to the side as a guard stepped forward and pulled out a long, thin sword from it's sheath. He stepped forward, sword in hand. She stepped forward, with knife in hand.

"Your wish is my command."

He dashed towards her. She stepped out of the way and brought the knife across. They both stepped backwards as a thin line of blood moved down the scientists face. He smiled and licked his blood.

"Ah, the taste of blood, of victory." His grin got bigger as his eyes slowly turned dark.

Feliciana narrowed her eyes. She had to face the monster within. She had to use it to help her, to defeat the monsters on the outside. She saw him move towards her again and bring down the sword. She brought up her knife and they clashed, making an awful metal on metal sound. They crossed back to their original starting spots.

Lovina gave Feliciana a worried look. She wasn't acting like herself. She looked into her eyes and saw the gleaming purple ones.

"Feliciana, give up, please." Lovina looked over at Ludwig. His eyes were filling with tears. She hadn't seen him like this in a long time.

He hadn't felt so weak in a long time. He watched as his love battled against the scientist. He had taught her how to fight, but these moves, they were something different.

Feliciana finally knocked the sword out of the scientists hands. He stumbled backwards as the sword slid against the floor. She pointed the knife at him.

"Your death is now."

She lurched at him, cutting open his throat. They both fell over with Feliciana on top, stabbing his chest multiple times. Finally, she looked up at the guards coming towards her. She lurched up at them stabbing each and everyone one of them in the heart and the head and slicing their throats.

She had made it halfway down the hallway before she stopped from running out of bodies. She breathed heavily as Lovina and Ludwig caught up with her.

Feliciana looked at them with hatred. She had never felt so much power in her life. Her eyes stayed a glossy purple as she pointed her knife at them.

"Feliciana, what are you doing?"

"Shut up! I don't listen to anyone!"

"Feliciana! Please!"

"No!" She brought her hand up and quickly brought it down close to Lovina. Her hand was stopped. She looked up at the blonde. His eyes were full of hurt. Lovina watched as the purple slowly faded until there was a slight tint to her eyes.

"Feliciana, let's get out of her."

She nodded as Lovina lead the way towards freedom.

* * *

They stood at the top of the hill. Ludwig had his arm wrapped around Feliciana's waist as she leaned against him. Lovina pushed a button a small remote and watched as the building blew up.

"It's like independence day again..."

Lovina laughed.

"Close, but not quite. Come on love birds, let's go find the last remaining countries."

They stood for a few minutes longer. Snow started to gently fall. Feliciana looked up into the sky and smiled. She got her love back and now had to save the rest of the world. They watched as the building burned through the before turning and disappearing off into the snowy night.


	15. XV Epilogue

_**A year later...** _

Feliciana and Ludwig waited at the doorstep of her sister's and brother-in-law's house. They were waited with presents and food ready to be eaten.

The door opened to reveal a small child with black wavy hair that was put into pigtails.

"Auntie!"

Feliciana looked down at Danny. She had grown and was able to talk and walk.

"Hi Danny. May we come in?"

"Si!" She grinned big and then rushed into the house.

Lovina stepped around the corner wiping her hands on a towel.

"Oh hey! You made it!"

"Yeah, barely! Roderich didn't want us to leave, but I told him we had to come over here. After all, it is Christmas eve." Feliciana smiled and Lovina returned one with her own.

"Well come in! I'll send Antonio down to help Ludwig get everything else."

She disappeared as Feliciana went to the living room and set the presents down near the tree. Ludwig took the pot into the kitchen and then went to the living room. They bumped into each other under the doorway. They stood together smiling.

Danny walked past and then stopped. She grinned again.

"Aunt Feli, you have to kiss uncle Luddy."

Feliciana looked down at Danny with a confused look.

"Why?"

"There's a mistletoe silly!" She giggled and watched them intently.

They looked up and smiled.

"I suppose there is."

"Ja, werden wir uns küssen?"

"Ja."

Feliciana smiled as Ludwig pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. They had many nights filled with deep kisses that lead to the bedroom that lead to... well I'll leave it up to your imagination.

They pulled away as Antonio walked down the steps and stared at them. He smiled and walked to the front door.

"I should go help him. I'll be back in. Don't kiss anyone else, ok?"

Feliciana laughed and nodded. She watched as he left and then went to the kitchen.

"Lovina, the house looks amazing."

"With the help of a sexy Spaniard and cute little girl, yeah, we can make the house look good." She smiled and then motioned to the pot. "Whatcha got in there?"

"Oh just some potatoes. As usual. I got some deserts and salads coming in as well."

They smiled and then there was silence.

"How have you been doing these past months?"

"Trying to cope with the nightmares, you?"

"Same. How are Roderich, Vash, Lily, and Elizabeta."

"Broken, but slowly being put back together. I think it will take time for the world to get back to it's normal state."

They exchanged knowing glances.

"I think we killed all of the scientists that were major, but I know there are some still hiding."

Lovina stared at the whip topping on the jello desert she had made.

"Has Zoran-"

"Yes. He seems to be in the back of my mind. Sometimes I'll wake up over Ludwig, strangling him or doing something to kill someone... I'm not sure what's going on with me, but I hope it heals over the years. What about with you?"

"The voice is still there, but it only comes out when I'm mad or upset. That doesn't happen to often since Antonio and I's relationship has strengthened..."

"I think everyone's relationship has strengthen because of this... Let's hope the world doesn't want to be in a war any time in the next fifty years."

Lovina chuckled at the thought and then opened her mouth to say something, but the boys came into the kitchen setting down the dishes then kissing their girls.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Antonio asked pulling out two beers for him and Ludwig.

"Oh, nothing."

"Uh huh."

"We aren't."

The Italians exchange looks of knowing. The two boys looked at the girls, to each other, then at the girls again confused.

"You'll find out sometime later."

* * *

**Yes guys, this is the final chapter. I hope I didn't leave too much of a cliffhanger. It was supposed to kind of end this way, but I added the Christmas effect in since Christmas is coming up and since it was winter and it's a year later, I thought hm, maybe Christmas...**

**Anyways, I want to give a hug thanks to LovinaVargas33 for helping me write this story. Also, I hope I get more views and reviews on this. I know it's long, but I think it got better as the chapters went on. And I hope you guys aren't mad I really cut it off on the last chapter, but I felt the need to wrap it up. So thank you to the people that look at this and write reviews and are not mad at me and my partner. Thank you!**

**LovinaVargas33: I love you so much for sticking by my side through everything. I hope you enjoyed this ride and hopfully we can look back on it and laugh at what crazy assholes we are. I want to thank you also for helping me with the idea and never giving up on us and always encouraging to write the next chapter. (Even though it was tiring to hear it because of the awesome cliffhangers.) Along with that, I hope that you aren't too mad that I kinda didn't tell you much about it and wrote it mostly from my ideas. I apologize for this and hope that you can help me with our next adventure...**

**Love Always,**

**Chibistar12**


End file.
